Rey de corazones
by hokagay
Summary: Cuando Trafalgar Law comió la fruta ope-ope para sanar su enfermedad del plomo ámbar también adquirió la habilidad de ver los corazones de las personas. No como el órgano muscular de un ligero color rosado, sino que ahora podía verlo de distintos colores dependiendo de la persona, con las grietas de los daños sufridos a través de los años. [LawLu/AU]
1. Parte 1

**Título:** Rey de corazones

 **Pareja:** Trafalgar D. Water Law / Monkey D. Luffy

 **Resumen:** Cuando Trafalgar Law comió la fruta ope-ope para sanar su enfermedad del plomo ámbar también adquirió la habilidad de ver los corazones de las personas. No como el órgano muscular de un ligero color rosado, sino que ahora podía verlo de distintos colores dependiendo de la persona, con las grietas de los daños sufridos a través de los años, los nombres tallados de personas que han perdido e incluso a veces puede escucharlos cantar, llorar u orar.

 **0\. Si te preguntara ahora, ¿Quieres ser mi príncipe? ¿Dejarías tu armadura?**

– ¿Mamá? – Dice Lami, intentando cepillar su cabello pero sin poder alcanzar la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Law por su parte intenta leer el nuevo libro que su padre le dio para estudiar sobre algunas enfermedades – ¿Recuerdas esa película que me llevaste a ver hace unos días?

– ¿Esa de la princesa que es rescatada por un caballero del reino vecino y que todos sus problemas se solucionan con un beso de verdadero amor? – Pregunta Manami Trafalgar, quien ahora tiene el cepillo entre sus manos y se para detrás de Lami para ayudarla–

– Esa – Afirma Lami – ¿Fue igual cuando conociste a papá? ¿Supiste de inmediato que era tu media naranja?

– Eso solo sucede en las películas, cariño – Responde Manami, cepillando el cabello castaño de Lami. Law deja de lado su lectura para prestar atención a la respuesta que su madre dé, ella siempre ha sido una persona muy débil al romance o a los pequeños gestos sinceros de cariño – ¿Qué es una media naranja, Lami?

– ¡Es eso que te falta para estar completo! – Dice Lami alzando los brazos, su madre de inmediato le da dos suaves golpes en los hombros para que se quede quieta –

Manami detiene el movimiento de su mano y deja de lado el cepillo, divide el cabello de Lami en dos para hacerle las coletas que tanto le gusta ocupar.

– No existen las medias naranjas, Lami – dice su madre con un tono amable, mientras ata una coleta a la vez, luego las acomoda a la misma altura y Lami se voltea para observarla – Tu no necesitas de nadie para ser feliz, siempre has sido una persona completa…las personas no son piezas de puzles que encajan de manera perfecta, todos somos distintos y no podemos estar de acuerdo en todo. Si lo hiciéramos seria aburrido, ¿no lo crees?

– ¿Pero eso no evitaría conflictos? – Pregunta Law y se golpea la frente al haber hecho su pregunta en voz alta. Su madre voltea en su dirección y le da una sonrisa bastante divertida antes de responderle.

– Las discusiones no tienen por qué terminar siendo algo malo, eso demuestra que dos personas que se quieren y respetan pueden estar en desacuerdo en algunos ámbitos y que son capaces de trabajar en ellas de modo que sean aceptables para ambas partes y no volver a cometer los mismos errores – dice su madre y ahora Lami asiente fervientemente con la cabeza escuchando atentamente cada palabra – Un alma gemela es alguien que te hace desear ser una mejor persona, es alguien quien te inspira a ser la mejor versión de ti, es quien te acepta y cree en ti aunque el resto del mundo no lo haga… es esa persona a quien quieres poner en la cima y que el mundo completo este a sus pies.

– Eso sonó aterrador, mamá – ríe Lami – genial pero un poco aterrador

– Lo siento, cielo – dice su madre, sacando la lengua de manera juguetona – pero eso es lo que yo pienso, tienes todo un futuro para formar tu propia visión sobre el amor. ¿Qué te parece si nosotras vamos a seguir estudiando en la otra habitación y dejamos a tu hermano concentrarse?

– ¡Si! – Exclama Lami – Animo hermano

Law solo asiente, sorprendido con la respuesta de su madre pero rápidamente regresa a la lectura de su libro.

 **0.1. Los girasoles todavía crecen por la noche.**

La primavera es una estación especial y muy esperada en Flevance. En esta isla, conocida como la ciudad blanca del North Blue las flores genera un hermoso contraste de colores con el eterno blanco de la ciudad y sus habitantes disfrutan del paisaje lo mejor que pueden; la familia Trafalgar no es la excepción. Han decidido hacer un picnic en el campo de flores, la hija menor del matrimonio, Lami, se encuentra mirando con admiración las distintas flores mientras arrastra a su padre con ella de un lugar a otro mientras el hijo mayor, Law, se encuentra sentado sobre una manta mientras su madre saca algunas cosas de la cesta.

– Quita ese ceño fruncido, Law – dice Manami en regaño, su cabello castaño que siempre lleva recogido en una trenza cae libremente sobre sus hombros y la bata blanca que lleva puesta cada día es reemplazada por un largo vestido verde-menta – Tu padre y yo siempre estamos ocupados con el hospital y rara vez tenemos la oportunidad de tomarnos el día libre para compartir con nuestros adorados hijos. Disfruta un poco del paisaje, es hermoso, ¿no crees?

– Madre, nos vemos todos los días en casa, además Lami y yo también seremos médicos algún día – dice Law con el ceño aun fruncido, mientras observa en la misma dirección que su madre, hacia donde su hermana y padre se encuentran jugando – Si seremos doctores debemos acostumbrarnos al errático horario y la falta de tiempo

– No es lo mismo, cariño – dice su madre, golpeándolo suavemente en la nariz – es bueno relajarse de vez en cuando, el trabajo de un doctor es una carga pesada y hay que saber dejarla ir cuando se tiene la oportunidad, sé que querías seguir con tus lecciones pero disfruta hoy y ya mañana volverás a tus estudios.

– Lo sé – dice Law jugando con su sombrero que sostiene entre sus manos– solo que quiero ser un gran médico, como tú y papá

– Y lo serás, cariño – dice su madre, acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja mientras mueve su otra mano en forma de saludo hacia Lami quien grita su nombre intentando llamar su atención y que vea algo que acaba de hacer – pero recuerda, un doctor sostiene entre sus manos la vida de los pacientes, las personas cuentan contigo para que las sanes y hagas sentir mejor pero si no te encuentras en buenas condiciones no podrás ayudarles.

– Entiendo – dice Law, comprendiendo y haciéndole sentido lo que su adorada madre dice –

– ¡Mamá! – grita Lami moviendo sus brazos y su padre siguiéndole de cerca – ¡Mamá!

– ¿Dime, cielo? – Dice Manami, con una sonrisa amable abriendo sus brazos en los que Lami inmediatamente encuentra refugio, mirándola hacia arriba con ojos llenos de curiosidad por el mundo –

– ¿Por qué esas flores siguen al sol? – pregunta Lami señalando a los girasoles, donde algunos de ellos se mueven lentamente en dirección al sol –

– oh, cariño, ¿no lo sabes? – Pregunta su madre con un tono misterioso y Lami mueve su cabeza en negativa mientras se sienta frente a ella – Es una vieja historia, ¿quieres oírla?

– ¡Si! – grita Lami alzando sus brazos, mientras su padre toma asiento junto a Law quien se encuentra bebiendo un zumo –

– Hace mucho tiempo existió una ninfa llamada Clitia que estaba enamorada del Dios del sol Helios, ella lo miraba desde la mañana cuando Helios abandonaba su palacio en su dorada carroza hasta la tarde cuando el Dios del sol llegaba al Oeste – Dice Manami, mientras con su dedo índice imita la dirección que el sol se movía mientras la ninfa observaba a su enamorado – Helios nunca correspondió su amor pero la ninfa siempre espero por él en el mismo lugar, su corazón se quebró con cada día que pasaba y murió de pena. Los Dioses, piadosos de su sufrimiento y admirados por su determinación decidieron mutarla en una flor que siempre siguiera al sol…

– ¡En un girasol! ¡Los dioses la convirtieron en un girasol! – Grita Lami sorprendida – ¡Mamá, quiero volver acercarme a los girasoles, vamos!

Manami solo asiente y toma la mano que Lami le extiende mientras hace que la siga a donde están los girasoles mientras ambas sonríen.

– ¿No era más fácil explicarle a Lami que es una flor con heliotropismo que está configurado con su reloj circadiano interno para seguir al sol? – Pregunta Law observando a su padre quien se estaba llevando una bola de arroz a la boca – Además de decirle que solo los girasoles jóvenes siguen al sol

– Tu y yo tenemos mucho en común, Law – Dice Tadeo Trafalgar, dando un mordisco a su bola de arroz, tragar y volver a hablar – Vemos el mundo de una manera demasiado lógica y el mundo solo se nos presenta en términos y procesos

– Porque en mayor parte es eso – dice Law, encogiéndose de hombros – Todo tiene una explicación lógica o razonable

– Tu madre le da una visión más cálida a mi mundo lógico, donde tú y yo vemos reacciones químicas dentro de una planta, tu madre es capaz de hallar un viejo mito romántico y hacer que se sienta real – dice Tadeo, extendiendo su brazo para revolver el cabello de Law – algún día encontraras a alguien igual, Law.

– No tengo interés en el romance – declara Law – solo quiero aprender medicina y ver el mundo

– Oh – murmura Tadeo, recordando haber hecho la misma declaración cuando tenía la edad de su hijo –

– ¡Hermano ven a jugar conmigo y mamá! – grita Lami y como buen hermano mayor (no sin antes suspirar en derrota) Law camina en su dirección.

 **1\. Bulevar de los sueños rotos.**

Flevance era considerada uno de los países más hermosos del North Blue debido al color blanco que cubría todo como si fuera nieve; este extraño fenómeno se debía al plomo ámbar debajo de la superficie de la tierra, el que con el paso de los años se transformó en la principal fuente de ingresos del reino y del que se crearon distintas mercancías que ayudaron a enriquecer a todos los habitantes de la ciudad. Era una ciudad alegre, llena de lujos que no se veían en otros lugares y al que toda la gente tenía al alcance de su mano debido al buen nivel socioeconómico del que todos disfrutaban debido a las maravillas del ya mencionado plomo ámbar.

Lami, la hermana menor de Law, disfrutaba de ir al cine los sábados por la tarde y sentarse en una butaca en un cuarto oscuro observando casi sin pestañar a la gran pantalla donde se mostraban historias de doncellas en peligro y caballeros en armaduras plateadas que pasaban por una gran odisea para al final salir victoriosos, sellando su amor con un beso mágico con el cual todos los problemas parecían desaparecer.

Por otro lado Law prefería los lugares menos concurridos, como aquellas extrañas librerías donde podía encontrar libros de mares lejanos. Su libro favorito era uno que había sido rescatado de ser quemado con el resto de los libros que hablaban sobre el hombre que dio inicio a la gran era de los piratas, en las páginas algo desgastadas se apreciaban algunas fotografías de Gold Roger en todo su esplendor con una sonrisa confidente debajo de su peculiar bigote, una chaqueta azul de capitán colgando de sus hombros y una tela amarilla atada alrededor de su cintura como cinturón, mientras se enfrentaba contra una armada de barcos enemigos que exigían su rendición; a pesar de su desventaja Roger no retrocedió y salió victorioso, este hecho paso a la historia bajo el nombre de el gran conflicto de Edd War pero pocas personas saben de esto, el gobierno se encargó de destruir todo el material que pudiera hacer de la leyenda del Rey de los piratas algo más grande y memorativo.

Y a pesar de que los piratas le parecían interesantes, nunca estuvo entre sus planes convertirse en uno; ya que Trafalgar Law quería convertirse en un gran médico al igual que sus padres y poder ayudar a las personas a sanarse. Su deseo nació a los seis años, cuando se dio cuenta como sus padres (los mejores doctores en todo Flevance) podían hacer el dolor desaparecer y que fuera reemplazado por sonrisas de agradecimiento de las personas que habían salvado. Al ver su interés su padre se ofreció a enseñarle algunos conocimientos básicos, empezando con el órgano vital en todos los seres que permite el flujo de sangre: el corazón, Law se invirtió por completo a su nueva tarea y estudio cada pequeño detalle de aquel órgano hasta poder conocerlo al derecho y al revés.

El corazón es un órgano realmente interesante y complejo, es generalmente del tamaño del puño de la persona, puede seguir latiendo fuera del cuerpo si se suministra oxígeno y los corazones pueden romperse metafóricamente hablando debido al estrés causado por la pérdida de alguien cercano, lo que aumenta las posibilidades de un ataque cardiaco. Es este último punto el que nunca le hizo sentido a Law en los primeros años de su infancia, el ocupar una hipérbole como un corazón roto para referirse a una reacción natural del cuerpo ante el estrés…. Es estúpido y metafórico, no tiene base científica y es imposible ya que el corazón está compuesto de tejidos, vasos sanguíneos, ventrículos, aurículas, etc, no es algo tan sensible como el cristal como para ser roto.

¡Oh, que equivocado estaba!

…

Una parte de él murió con Flevance y otra parte desea haber muerto en Flevance, el chico que alguna vez quiso ser un gran médico para ayudar a las personas ahora quería destruir todo a su paso, derrumbar el mundo hasta sus cimientos antes de su destinada muerte y sucumbir ante el plomo ámbar como el resto de la gente de la ciudad blanca.

Pero Law no murió a los trece años como había calculado, ya que en su ecuación no había sumado a un hombre despistado que arriesgaría todo para asegurar su supervivencia y que le devolviera su libertad, que le entregara la oportunidad de elegir lo que desea hacer en el futuro lleno de posibilidades a costo de su vida. El amable Cora-san traiciono a la marina y lo protegió lo suficiente como para que pudiera escapar de Doflamingo entre medio del caos. Su meta de vida cambio nuevamente, y prometió que sin importar cuanto tiempo le llevara haría lo que el amable Cora-san no pudo, jalar el gatillo y poner una bala entre medio de los ojos del nuevo rey de Dressrosa.

Su nuevo poder brindado por la fruta Ope-ope (que salvo su vida de la enfermedad del plomo ámbar pero que costó la vida del amable Cora-san) le permitía ver el corazón de las personas pero no como el típico órgano muscular de un ligero color rosado sobre el que tanto estudio, sino que ahora podía verlo con distintos colores, las grietas de los daños sufridos a través de los años, los nombres tallados de las personas que se han perdido ( _Trafalgar tiene tallado los nombres de sus padres, Lami y Cora-san_ ), las fisuras de algunas penas o sucesos tristes e incluso a veces escucharlos llorar, cantar, orar o gritar, a todos los corazones rotos de las personas dañadas.

¡Qué equivocado estuvo antes al creer que los corazones no podían ser dañados…!

En once años desde que Trafalgar obtuvo su poder, nunca ha encontrado un corazón que brille, todos son opacos y una vez se convirtió en pirata los corazones que encontró en su camino eran de un desagradable color alquitrán con agujeros atravesándoles de lado a lado, corazones que no vale la pena observar (ni que sigan latiendo), que decide arrancar, y es a través de estos actos se ganó el título de cirujano de la muerte… Law piensa que no le desagrada del todo su epíteto.

 **2\. La casa de subastas y un corazón de oro**

El único motivo que Law tuvo para detenerse en Sabaody aparte de revestir el _'Polar Tang'_ , fue para ver con sus propios ojos la casa de subastas en el manglar número 1. El lugar era uno de los tantos sitios de esa calaña que Doflamingo manejaba desde las sombras y el cirujano de la muerte piensa que necesita ver como el shichibukai está aprovechando su título para contaminar el mundo. El lugar estaba repleto con nobles de renombre de todos los mares; incluso para su total desagrado entre ellos se encontraban los antiguos reyes de Flevance que abandonaron el país justo cuando la enfermedad comenzó a mostrarse entre los ciudadanos. Law ya se hacía una idea de cómo serían los corazones dentro de la casa de subastas y no le sorprendió en absoluto ver los corrompidos corazones de los autoproclamados descendientes de los dioses verse igual de desagradables e incluso peor que el de los piratas más desalmados del Grand Line.

Lo que el capitán de los piratas Heart no esperaba era un chico de baja estatura, con una cicatriz de dos puntos bajo su ojo izquierdo, con un sombrero de paja y con un corazón que no encajaba entre las cadenas y la codicia humana de la casa de subastas, cayera en medio del pasillo mientras uno de los dragones celestiales compraba a la sirena que formaba parte de la subasta principal. Dentro de su amplio vocabulario, Law no puede encontrar ninguna palabra para comenzar a describir lo hermoso que es ese corazón ; es el primer corazón que ve brillar y también la primera vez que encuentra un corazón de aquel color dorado como el mismo oro, tiene grietas casi imperceptibles pero tiene un nombre tallado en una pronunciada fisura, el nombre lee "Sabo" y para gran sorpresa del usuario de la fruta Ope-Ope esta se hizo bastante más pequeña cuando el puño del pequeño capitán de los sombrero de paja impacto con el rostro del noble mundial luego de que este último le disparara a un gyojin (que Law asume como amigo del joven capitán debido a su reacción)

Una vez fuera de la casa de subastas mientras se enfrenta a la marina en compañía de Monkey D. Luffy y el molesto Eutass Kidd, Trafalgar no puede dejar de observar al centro del pecho del más joven de los supernova quien parece estar divirtiéndose mientras juega con los marinos como si fueran niños, devolviéndoles sus propios ataques y riéndose de buena gana sin ninguna preocupación, como si no hubiera golpeado a un noble mundial y que posiblemente en menos de lo que esperan tendrán a alguno de los tres almirantes tras sus traseros por lo ocurrido en el archipiélago. Y lo peor es que en el fondo al cirujano de la muerte no le importa tener que lidiar con algunos enemigos por solo haber tenido el privilegio de poder observar aquel corazón dorado de cerca, además está esa pequeña voz en su cabeza que le susurra que este chico es un D. y que sobretodo eso parece envolver todo lo que Cora-san le dijo alguna vez sobre la Familia D., sería una mentira si Trafalgar dijera que no se encuentra ansioso por ver lo que el futuro le depara al chico con corazón de oro y con el sol en su sonrisa.

" _Veámonos de nuevo en el nuevo mundo"_

 **3\. Marineford y el corazón roto.**

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Law volviera a ver al joven capitán, esta vez fue a través de una pantalla instalada en el archipiélago Sabaody donde todo el mundo estaba pendiente de la guerra entre la tripulación del hombre más fuerte del mundo y los grandes poderes de la marina en la ejecución publica del comandante de la segunda división de los piratas Barbablanca, Portgas D. Ace. Sombrero de Paja cayó literalmente del cielo al centro del campo de batalla, donde llego con impensables aliados y se enfrentó con poderosos enemigos.

Law lo vio caer y levantarse incontables veces, lo vio agotado y claramente enfermo, los síntomas más evidentes eran los de una fiebre alta y agotamiento severo, y clínicamente hablando en el estado que el cuerpo de Luffy se encontraba debería haber sido imposible que se pusiera nuevamente de pie, pero lo hizo y Law no demoro mucho en darse cuenta que las pupilas del chico estaban extrañamente dilatadas y parecía rebosar de una falsa energía que meros segundos antes no poseía…le inyectaron una dosis de adrenalina y es evidente que si cae otra vez no se volverá a levantar. Sin importar el resultado de la guerra, sombrero de paja necesitara una manera de huir y sin detenerse a pensarlo demasiado Trafalgar ordena a su tripulación dirigir rumbo a Marineford.

…

Un infierno blanco es la imagen que recibe a Law cuando su submarino emerge a la superficie, el sonido ensordecedor de los cañones se confunde con el ruido desesperado que hacen algunos corazones y antes de que tenga tiempo de analizar la situación ve a sombrero de paja y al antiguo shichibukai Jinbe ser cargados por un payaso que flota en el aire

– ¡Traigan a sombrero de paja-ya a mi barco! – Grita Law al ver la herida en el pecho del joven, peligrosamente cerca de su corazón –

– ¿Quién demonios eres tú, mocoso? – grita el bufón, quien sorprendentemente no tiene un corazón desagradable pero Law realmente no tiene tiempo para interrogatorios –

– Sombrero de paja-ya y yo algún día seremos enemigos, pero aún entre enemigos hay honor – se excusa Law con una verdad a medias sin tener que explicar que no puede dejar que este chico, el mismo en que el pirata más fuerte del mundo deposito su confianza y que ha obrado algunos milagros muera allí – ¡Yo lo sacaré de aquí! ¡Soy doctor!

– ¡No me jodas, los doctores no usan katanas! – Grita el payaso, su agarre sobre ambos cuerpos se hace más evidente debido a su desconfianza–

Los barcos de la marina comienzan a acercarse al submarino, los cañones están dirigidos hacia ellos cuando el bufón se da cuenta que no hay nada que pueda hacer y lanza ambos cuerpos hacia el submarino

– Esta gravemente herido, ¿aún seguirá con vida? – Dice Bepo cargando al malherido Luffy entre sus brazos mientras alguien de su tripulación comienza a gritar instrucciones para preparar la sala de operaciones –

Y como si la situación no pudiera empeorar uno de los almirantes, Kizaru, de quien a duras penas consiguieron escapar una semana antes en el archipiélago los tiene en la mira, listo para atacar en cualquier momento.

– ¡Ya basta! – Grita un joven marino poniéndose con sus brazos abiertos frente a Akainu y deteniendo brevemente todo otro sonido, llamando la atención de todos los presentes – ¡Dejémoslo ya, paremos de una vez esta lucha! ¡Se están perdiendo muchas vidas! ¡Ya hemos cumplido con nuestro objetivo! – grita nuevamente, su corazón de color azul opaco con antiguas grietas reparadas de dorado y con algunas nuevas grietas del estrés causado por una guerra que sigue sin ningún sentido –¡pero aun así estamos persiguiendo piratas que no quieren pelear, cuando ya hemos ganado la guerra! ¡Estamos desperdiciando la vida de los camaradas que podríamos salvar! ¡Nos hace ver como unos completos idiotas!

– ¡Me has hecho perder varios segundos! ¡La marina no necesita soldados inútiles sin sentido de justicia! – Responde Akainu, para nada impresionado con el coraje del joven marino de cabello rosa. El puño de lava del almirante comienza a descender sobre el joven marino lleno de convicción que se mantiene en su lugar y cuando el golpe fatal está a punto de acertar una espada lo detiene, pero no es ese el hecho más impresionante sino quien sostiene la espada no es nada más ni nada menos que uno de los cuatro emperadores del mar, Shanks el pelirrojo.

– Lo has hecho bien, joven marino – Dice el pelirrojo, sosteniendo con gracia su espada y parece no estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo deteniendo al almirante – Has arriesgado tu vida para crear este breve instante de valor, para bien o para mal, ese gesto cambiara el destino del mundo – Law no puede ver el corazón de esta persona debido a sus actuales posiciones, pero si puede oírlo, su corazón susurra como si estuviera orando _"Luffy, Luffy, resiste Luffy"_

– ¡Deprisa, entrad todos! – ordena Law a su tripulación mientras él se mantiene en la cubierta, viendo como la presencia del pelirrojo impone respeto mientras camina y tomar el sombrero de paja en su única mano mientras los marinos a su alrededor parecer haber olvidado como moverse.

– He venido a poner fin a esta guerra – declara el pelirrojo, sosteniendo firmemente contra su pecho un familiar sombrero de paja –

– ¡Capitán, estamos en peligro! – Exclama Bepo – ¡Sé que no todos los días se ve a un emperador, pero tenemos que cerrar la puerta! ¡Se lo ruego, por favor!

– Ya voy – responde Law sin moverse de su lugar contra la puerta, ve al payaso de minutos antes acercarse a la bahía y lanzarles algo que el cirujano atrapa entre sus manos – Es su…

– ¡Deprisa capitán! – insiste Bepo y esta vez Law cierra la escotilla detrás de ellos corriendo por el pasillo para llegar donde ambos pacientes se encuentran, dejando a un lado el sombrero de paja que salió mejor de la guerra que su propietario.

…

La operación se demoró seis horas, y aun con todos los milagros médicos que Law puede obrar con el poder de su fruta del diablo no está seguro si el joven pirata sobrevivirá. Los aliados de Luffy le cuentan un poco sobre la situación, de la mala condición física que el chico se encontraba antes de salir de Impel down y de un exitoso rescate con un trágico final, de puño de fuego Ace muriendo en los brazos del hermano menor que dejo todo en el campo de batalla para salvarlo.

Law se pregunta si no acaba de cometer el acto más cruel de su vida, de obligar a vivir a un hombre que ha perdido todo y para presentar sus condolencias entierra su Kikoku junto a la camilla donde sombrero de paja aun inconsciente derrama lagrimas silenciosas por su adorado hermano perdido.

…

Ha pasado una semana desde la operación, Sombrero de paja sigue sin despertar y se mantiene con vida solo por las maquinas conectadas a su cuerpo. Law no se ha movido del lado de su paciente, quien en medio de la noche sufre de pesadillas de las cuales no puede despertar y la única manera de tranquilizarlo es darle más sedantes que inducen a su cuerpo a distintos tipos de cuadros clínicos.

Law puede ver antiguos recuerdos llenando su cabeza a medida que pasan los días y Luffy no despierta; la imagen de Lami cayendo en cama mientras su estado de salud se deterioraba con rapidez cada día, como después de un tiempo estaba rodeada de máquinas que la mantenían con vida mientras sus padres buscan con desesperación una cura. Trafalgar mece su cabeza rápidamente intentando hacer desaparecer aquellas imágenes y se concentra en una nueva tarea, toma la mano de su paciente y la examina con dedicación, Law limpia y desinfecta cada pequeño corte que aún hay en las manos de sombrero de paja, limpia debajo de sus cortas uñas donde la sangre parece haberse impregnado como un cruel recordatorio de los últimos momentos de 'puño de fuego'.

– Debes despertar, sombrero de paja – dice Law, sosteniendo la mano de su paciente mientras sigue en su tarea, sus ojos se desvían brevemente al centro del pecho del joven capitán y nada, desde que volvieron de Marineford no ha sido capaz de ver el corazón de su paciente, es como si este se hubiera escondido del mundo, pero aún es capaz de escucharlo; puede escuchar los sollozos, el sonido de piezas de cristal rompiéndose y el mismo nombre repitiéndose una y otra vez: _"Ace…Ace"_ – No puedes morir, no puedes darle esa satisfacción al gobierno

El joven no se mueve ni reacciona a sus palabras, pero Law decide seguir con su monólogo – Este mundo que renegaba la existencia de tu hermano, este mundo que te arrebato a tu hermano… ¿vas a dejarlos tranquilos? – Dice Law y el corazón del joven capitán vuelve a llorar con más fuerza– déjame ver la tormenta que levantaras a tu paso, déjame ver como pones la era de cabeza.

…

Es dos semanas después de finalizar la guerra que Luffy despierta, roto y gritando a los cielos por su hermano perdido. Law lo observa, sus ojos en el centro del pecho vendado y lo que ve, los despojos de un corazón que solo tres semanas antes había sido el más lindo que el cirujano había visto, hace que su odio por el gobierno mundial y la marina aumente… el brillante corazón dorado que Law vio en el archipiélago Sabaody solo tres semanas atrás ahora es negro con tantas fisuras que Trafalgar podría jurar que el viento al pasar a través de ellas susurra _"Ace…Ace_ " y lo peor de todo aquello es que sangra, tan herido que de cada fisura caen pequeñas gotas de sangre que nadie más que Law puede grita desde el fondo de sus pulmones por su hermano, negándose a aceptar la cruel realidad y procediendo a correr hacia el bosque para ser seguido de cerca por el antiguo shichibukai Jinbe.

Silvers Rayleigh, quien fue la mano derecha del Rey de los piratas llega a la isla y Law decide que es hora de partir ya que no soporta el interrogatorio al que el antiguo pirata lo está sometiendo, ordena a su tripulación abordar el submarino no sin antes dar algunas instrucciones respecto al cuidado del joven y con eso deja el sombrero de paja en manos del antiguo pirata.

Una vez se han alejado lo suficiente el capitán de los piratas Heart se sienta a descansar en la soledad de su biblioteca, Law recuerda un antiguo refrán que su madre solía repetir: **"Lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte"** , pero, ¿qué pasa si te destroza tanto que preferirías estar muerto? ¿Y si lo que queda no es lo suficiente para hacerte más fuerte? Dicen que no te matara, pero en cambio hace algo mucho peor – te cambia, y a veces, la mayoría de las veces, no es para mejor. Law puede hablar desde la experiencia, nunca fue un niño sociable o extrovertido pero creía en _cosas_ ; creía en la raza humana, la unidad de las personas, la religión y la justicia, pero después de lo que ocurrió en Flevance, después del fuego, los cuerpos, la sangre, la desesperación, el odio y la injusticia, la crueldad de un gobierno mundial que dejo morir a tanta gente inocente a pesar de conocer la verdad creo un monstruo, lo creo a él, a su joven versión de diez años de tendencia nihilista extrema cuyo único objetivo era destruir todo lo que estuviera a su alcance antes de sucumbir a su enfermedad.

Law se pregunta nuevamente si en verdad fue una buena idea salvar a 'Sombrero de paja Luffy' y que tal vez la muerte hubiera sido una pequeña misericordia comparada con todo el dolor que le queda por afrontar.

 **4\. Se levanta el telón para la nueva Era**

Siempre es una ocurrencia extraña que el capitán de los piratas heart sonría de una manera que no sea arrogante para sus enemigos o condescendiente con su tripulación, pero explotar en una risotada de tal manera que toda su tripulación se voltee a verlo como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza es algo nuevo. No es que Law los culpe, pero no pudo evitarlo luego de ver la noticia en la primera plana del periódico.

Ha pasado solo una semana desde que Law y su tripulación abandonaran Amazon Lily, pero sombrero de paja ya está dando de qué hablar al volver a Marineford y tocar la campana de Ox 16 veces. La antigua reliquia de la marina se hace sonar al finalizar el año: 8 veces para agradecer el año anterior y 8 veces más para dar la bienvenida al nuevo año, pero no es fin de año ni un marino la persona que la hizo sonar y las 16 campanadas solo pueden ser entendidas como una declaración de guerra y el inicio de una nueva Era.

Sombrero de paja no sale sonriendo en la fotografía, sino presentando sus respetos por los caídos en la guerra pero eso es suficiente por el momento para tranquilizar al cirujano, sombrero de paja no está del todo roto y está listo para volver a darle pelea al mundo. El chico será la pieza clave, el engranaje y la ola imparable de la nueva Era.

" _D. Volverá a levantar una tormenta"_

 **5\. El nuevo mundo y el reencuentro**

Es como si todo el ruido externo hubiera desaparecido en el instante que escucho aquella voz infantil llamarlo mientras el propietario de la misma sonreía amablemente solo para él. Y por primera vez en los trece años que Law lleva viviendo con su habilidad pudo escuchar su propio corazón tararear de alegría y alivio de que el peso del mundo no haya hundido a Sombrero de Paja. Sus ojos descienden al centro del pecho del joven capitán quien sigue parloteando animadamente, su corazón dorado ha sanado y tiene pequeñas llamas anaranjadas rodeándolo (como si el fuego de 'Puño de fuego Ace' siguiera viviendo en él), el nombre de su hermano esta tallado en una pronunciada fisura junto al nombre de Sabo y lo que más le sorprendió fue ver que sus fisuras habían sido reparadas (al igual que las de aquel marino con un corazón azul opaco con fisuras reparadas de dorado que se enfrentó a Akainu en la guerra) y mostraban un color blanco. Blanco como el corazón del mismo Law.

Su corazón es blanco pero no apela a la pureza como la creencia popular sobre los corazones honestos suelen metaforizar y aunque en realidad tampoco es un color muy común, para Law es casi una cruel ironía que su corazón sea de ese color, blanco como las manchas de vitíligo que habían en todo su cuerpo –y en el cuerpo de Lami, en el cuerpo de sus compañeros de clase y en el cuerpo de cada persona que vivió en Flevance – que desaparecieron al comer su fruta del diablo, pero que echaron raíces en su existencia al pintar su corazón de aquel color.

El joven capitán sigue hablándole, agradeciéndole por lo que hizo hace dos años atrás y Law comienza a planear como ocupar esta oportunidad, este encuentro afortunado para el beneficio de su actual plan pero sin que la tripulación del sombrero de paja se vea afectada si algo falla. Entonces propone una alianza que es aceptada más rápido de lo que esperaba aunque el resto de la tripulación de sombrero de paja parece no estar demasiado de acuerdo o cómodos en su presencia (tal vez haberlos cambiado de cuerpos no fue una buena idea)

…

– Maldito mocoso, ¿justo ahora reconoces que soy superior a ti? – pregunta Vergo una vez Law ha recuperado su corazón con ayuda de Smoker quien sigue tirado en el piso debido a la gravedad de su heridas –

– Eso era en el pasado. No puedes seguir sentado en ese falso trono por siempre– Responde Law sosteniendo su Nodachi contra su hombro – ¡Ninguno de los dos! ¿Me estas escuchando, Joker?

La risa de Doflamingo se escucha desde el pequeño _den den mushi_ que Vergo lleva en su bolsillo.

–Vergo es hombre muerto, Joker. Estas a punto de perder a tu mano derecha –Dice Law – Sombrero de paja acabara con Ceasar, eso significa que perderás el SAD. No pudiste predecir este desafortunado desenlace. En lugar de reír, ¿por qué no piensas en tu siguiente movimiento? Aunque luego de esto no creo que puedas reírte por un largo tiempo... – dice Law sin poder evitar la sonrisa de medio lado que se forma en sus labios al pensar en su plan– porque estamos a punto de iniciar algo enorme aquí.

Vergo se quita la chaqueta dejándola caer y junto a este el den den mushi personalizado con las estúpidas gafas de Doflamingo, sosteniendo la vara de bambú en su mano, cubriendo su cuerpo y arma con Haki de armamento.

– Buen intento al querer fingir valor, mocoso – alaga con sarcasmo Doflamingo mientras ríe – ¿Pero estas seguro de sobrevivir? Tu oponente es Vergo, ¿quieres hacerlo enojar? Incluso con tu habilidad su Haki lo protege de cualquiera de tus ataques.

Vergo se lanza al ataque mientras que Law rápidamente forma 'ROOM', desenvaina Kikoku y en un corte limpio corta todo en su rango. Vergo, las máquinas de SAD y todo el edificio

– Han pasado dos años desde la guerra de los mejores, ¿Alguien logro algo? Todo lo que tú hiciste fue permanecer tranquilo. Todo lo que Barbablanca hizo fue finalizar la Era. La marina empezó a fortalecer su ejército como si se estuvieran preparándose para una gran batalla. La guerra fue solo el inicio – dice Law y el den den mushi de Doflamingo frunce lo que parece ser su ceño – Como tú siempre lo dijiste, la nueva era de los más poderosos avanza como una maquina imparable… ¡y yo acabo de romper el engranaje! ¡Ya no hay vuelta atrás!

…

Luego de lidiar con la tripulación menos de un día Law llego a la conclusión que los sombrero de paja no son una banda pirata que opere bajo los estándares de normal, son ruidosos, infantiles, no saben medir la seriedad de la mitad de las cosas en las que se involucran y al parecer es una costumbre hacer un banquete luego de salir victoriosos de alguna trifulca. Todo eso no explica porque Law está comiendo rodeado de marinos sin que intenten capturarlo o ser asesinado por Smoker, quien parece estar distraído intentando parecer molesto mientras Luffy le habla animadamente como si fueran viejos amigos.

– Smoker nos ha estado persiguiendo desde que dejamos el East blue – Le aclara el espadachín de la tripulación como si pudiera entender su desconcierto– somos la primera tripulación pirata que logra escapar de él y nos guarda un poco de rencor, pero es bastante decente para ser un marino y se rige por su propio código de justicia.

Law solo asiente de manera silenciosa antes de hacer otra pregunta que ha estado rondándole desde que la alianza se formó o mejor dicho, desde que el cazador de piratas se enteró de que había una alianza – No pareces muy de acuerdo con la alianza, ¿no confías en mí? – No hay ninguna malicia detrás de su pregunta, de hecho de alguna manera se alegra que alguien proteja a sombrero de paja donde su naturaleza confiada podría cegar su juicio–

– Luffy es mi capitán, para bien o para mal siempre respeto su decisión y sigo sus órdenes – responde el espadachín observando a su capitán hablar animadamente con Smoker quien muerde su puro de molestia al tener los brazos del joven capitán rodeándole el cuello de manera amistosa – Puede no parecerlo desde fuera debido a la extraña dinámica que nuestra tripulación tiene pero todos respetan las decisiones que el capitán toma, si él cree que algo bueno saldrá de esta alianza nosotros acataremos

– Oh – murmura Law en voz baja dando un sorbo a su sopa – ya veo

– Pero donde Luffy podría ser indulgente, yo no dudare – Responde Zoro, su único ojo muestra fiereza y si Law fuera otra persona sin duda le daría escalofríos – No perdonare a nadie que traicione a Luffy y que ponga al resto de la tripulación en peligro

– No tengo pensado hacerlo – responde Law complacido con la respuesta recibida, mira de reojo a Luffy quien ignora como Smoker le grita y no puede evitar sonreír. Es bueno ver a sombrero de paja rodeado de gente que lo aprecia después de haber tenido que afrontar la muerte de su hermano solo –

– Me alegra oír eso – dice Zoro, poniéndose de pie cosa que llama la atención del joven capitán quien rápidamente se lanza encima del espadachín quien simplemente lo carga y escucha atento todo lo que su capitán dice en forma de infantiles risotadas–

 **6\. Profesiones y diferencias en corazones**

Cuando Law subió a bordo del _Thousand sunny_ espero hostilidad y desconfianza por parte de sus tripulantes pero fue recibido con amabilidad y siendo tratado como si ya fuera uno de ellos; incluso Ceasar es tratado con decencia a pesar de ser rehén en un barco pirata. Y un hecho increíble del que se dio cuenta una vez estuvo lo suficientemente tranquilo como para poder observar disimuladamente el centro del pecho de los otro ocho tripulantes es que el corazón de todos fue de alguna manera reparado por el capitán del barco. Todos los corazones en mayor o menor medida tienen aquel precioso color dorado en las profundas fisuras que dañaban sus frágiles y abatidos corazones.

A pesar de la hospitalidad con la que ha sido recibido, Trafalgar prefiere guardar las distancias y no involucrarse demasiado, no formar lazos que definitivamente serán rotos una vez lleguen a Dressrosa y los planes sean ejecutados teniendo siempre una sola certeza: la muerte del cirujano a manos de Doflamingo. Aunque creyó que su apatía era evidente para todos, el pequeño doctor del barco parece emocionado de poder tener a alguien con quien platicar sobre medicina y a pesar de todo lo dicho anteriormente, Law no puede decirle que no al pequeño reno que lo observa con ojos llenos de curiosidad.

– ¡Hey Torao! – Dice Chopper moviendo sus pequeños brazos para llamar la atención del cirujano quien dándose por aludido mira en su dirección– ¿Por qué decidiste ser doctor?

– Déjame preguntarte lo mismo, Tony-ya. ¿Por qué decidiste ser doctor? – pregunta Law al pequeño reno –

– ¡Quiero ayudar a las personas! – responde de manera inmediata Chopper y el nombre tallado en su corazón, _'Hiruluk'_ , parece tararear con la misma emoción que el pequeño reno – ¡Y si es posible quiero encontrar una medicina que cure a todas las enfermedades! ¿Es lo mismo para ti, Torao?

– Eso fue hace mucho tiempo para mí– responde Law, sin poder evitar recordar la admiración que sentía por el trabajo que sus padres hacían; que lo llevaron a querer imitarlos – Ahora solo soy un pirata que antes solía ser algo parecido a un doctor

– Yo también soy un pirata que es doctor – responde Chopper ladeando su cabeza confundido por su respuesta – ¡Luffy me permite sanar a todas las personas que necesiten mi ayuda, aunque a veces eso nos traiga problemas!

– A pesar de que las habilidades de mi fruta del diablo potencian la medicina no suelo ocuparla de modo tradicional – responde el cirujano de la manera más sencilla que puede mientras acomoda la nodachi contra su hombro– mi último paciente real fue tu capitán hace dos años después de la guerra y no sé si vuelva a tener que realizar una cirugía tan difícil como aquella

– Gracias por salvar a Luffy – agradece el pequeño reno haciendo una pequeña reverencia que sorprende al capitán de los piratas heart tanto como el sonido de llanto proveniente del corazón de Chopper – sin ti él hubiera muerto en ese horrible lugar rodeado de gente que lo odia – susurra Chopper mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas – y yo no hubiera sido capaz de volver a su sonrisa nunca más.

– Lo siento, Tony-ya, no fue mi intención hacerte recordar eso – dice Trafalgar dando pequeñas palmaditas sobre el sombrero del pequeño doctor –

– Esta bien, no tienes que preocuparte por eso – responde Chopper moviendo su cabeza en negación – Han pasado dos años pero aún es difícil para la tripulación recordar que no fuimos capaces de ayudarlo aquella vez. Luffy ha hecho tanto por nosotros y recordar que no fuimos lo suficientemente fuertes para estar junto a él cuando más nos necesitaba es duro.

– Nada de lo que ocurrió es culpa de ustedes – dice Law mirando a Chopper quien aún solloza bajito y el cirujano no sabe qué hacer para consolarlo –

– ¿Chopper? – Pregunta el recién aparecido capitán de los sombrero de paja tomando entre sus brazos al pequeño reno quien a su vez envuelve sus bracitos alrededor del cuello del joven capitán – ¿Te sientes mal, chopper?, ¡Torao puede ayudar él es médico!

El pequeño reno niega con la cabeza antes de frotar su felpuda mejilla contra la de Luffy – No es nada de qué preocuparse –

– Entonces vamos, venía a buscarlos porque Franky ha hecho unas increíbles modificaciones al submarino y ha creado una maquina misteriosa – explica el joven capitán con una enorme sonrisa, y Law observa en fascinación como el corazón del pequeño reno que solo un minuto antes lloraba de tristeza ahora tararea el nombre de pirata con sombrero de paja en alegría – ¡Tienes que verlo, Torao, es un submarino como el tuyo pero con forma de tiburón!

– supongo que no pierdo nada con verlo – dice Law, luchando con la sonrisa que quiere expandirse en sus labios mientras sigue al capitán del barco que carga con Chopper aun entre sus brazos –

 **7\. Besa a los demonios de mis pesadillas**

Law despertó agitado en medio de la noche, empapado de sudor y cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos, como si de manera inconsciente supiera que no debe hacer ruido porque está en un camarote que comparte con otras personas. Dio un largo suspiro antes de sentarse en la cama y pasarse una mano sobre el rostro intentando espabilar. Una vez más las pesadillas plagaron sus sueños haciéndole revivir aquella horrible agonía de ser capaz de oír todo – _la voz de Cora-san mientras él y Doflamingo discutían, el sonido de fuertes pisadas sobre la nieve, las descargas de balas y alguien respirando con dificultad_ – mientras ninguno de los sonidos que el producía dentro de aquel cofre eran escuchados, sus gritos y plegarias para que todo terminara, su llanto cargado de dolor mientras sus pasos erráticos lo alejaban del caos que había traído la marina y el recuerdo grabado para siempre en su mente de Cora-san con una sonrisa pacifica en sus labios mientras su cuerpo inerte es cubierto por la nieve que cae del cielo y es manchada del color escarlata de la sangre por aquellas heridas fatales que le arrebataron la vida.

Law se puso de pie y salió silenciosamente de la habitación para llegar a la cubierta del barco, donde el capitán del sombrero de paja se encontraba mirando el basto y estrellado cielo del nuevo mundo. El joven mira en su dirección al percatarse de su presencia y le dedica una dulce pequeña sonrisa que acelera el corazón del cirujano

– ¡Oh,Torao! – saluda el joven capitán, haciendo señas para que tome asiento junto a el – ¿No puedes dormir?

– Algo así – admite el cirujano acercándose y sentándose junto a sombrero de paja quien no dejaba de señalar el lugar junto a el– ¿Qué miras?

– El cielo – responde Luffy volviendo a mirar las estrellas– a pesar de que el mar es distinto, el cielo siempre ha sido el mismo desde que deje el East blue

– Nunca me había detenido a pensar eso – responde Law, sus ojos no pueden separarse de la manera que los ojos oscuros del joven capitán parecen reflejar el cielo estrellado– pero tienes razón, es el mismo cielo que veía en el North blue

– _Shishi~_ – ríe Luffy, volteando su rostro para observar al cirujano y un pequeño sonrojo se forma en sus mejillas al ver que este lo observa intensamente – ¿es verdad que en el North blue siempre hace frio?

– Si, tiene un clima invernal así que siempre está nevando o realmente frio –Responde Law acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja– Según leí, en el East blue tienen un clima cálido casi veraniego

– Si, el invierno no es muy distinto al verano – Responde Luffy con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar su infancia en el monte corvo – eh, Torao, ¿no estas cansando?

– Estoy un poco cansando – admite Law – pero no puedo dormir

– ¡Tengo una idea! – exclama Luffy arrastrando a Law, colocando la cabeza del cirujano en su regazo mientras desliza sus dedos de goma por el cabello negro con ligeros tonos de azul marino–

– ¡Sombrero de paja! – Reclama Law avergonzado, intentando alejarse pero es forzado a mantenerse en aquella posición –

– Shhh… – susurra Luffy mientras sus dedos se deslizan con delicadeza a través de las negras hebras de cabello y Trafalgar se da por vencido, porque de alguna manera se siente bien ser sostenido de aquella manera por Luffy– cuando yo era niño y no podía dormir luego de tener una pesadilla o haberme caído en el agua, mi hermano acariciaba mi cabello mientras cantaba una canción para hacerme sentir mejor

– ¿Ace-ya? – pregunta Law en voz baja, siente que decir aquel nombre en presencia del joven capitán es como maldecir en una iglesia; que las heridas de su corazón volverán a sangrar como lo hacían hace dos años después de la guerra.

– Sabo – Responde Luffy y el movimiento de sus dedos se detiene por un breve instante antes de continuar. Law por su parte recuerda la primera vez que vio el corazón dorado de Luffy y el nombre tallado en una fisura – él murió cuando yo era niño, pero cada vez que despertaba después de tener una pesadilla recordaba su voz cantando aquella canción y me hacía sentir mejor… pensaba que a lo mejor eso ayudaría a Torao a dormir

Law solo asiente, no siendo capaz de confiar en que su voz no tiemble ante el amable gesto que el joven capitán está teniendo con él y la confianza que le ha depositado al contarle una parte tan privada de su vida. Aun le sorprende como Luffy tiene aquella habilidad de hacerlo sentir tan indefenso, como puede convencerle de hacer cosas que a nadie más le permitiría. La dulce e inocente voz de Luffy lo envuelve, mientras las caricias en su cabello lo hacen caer lentamente en los dulces sueños y lo último que registra antes de quedarse dormido por completo es un casto beso en su frente seguido de aquella infantil risa.

" _Porque todas las estrellas se están desvaneciendo_

 _Solo trata de no preocuparte, las veras algún día._

 _Toma lo que necesites y sé cómo tú eres_

 _Y deja de hacer llorar a tu corazón"_

 **8\. La trampa del demonio**

Las primeras horas en Dressrosa son un infierno confuso en su mente, un estado mental que fluctúa entre conciencia e inconsciencia durante bastantes minutos que se extienden como si fueran horas. Las incontables heridas recibidas en su pelea con Fujitora y Doflamingo, más el cansancio mental como efecto secundario de los recuerdos amargos que inundan su mente al ver como sus esfuerzos de 13 años se derrumban frente a sus ojos porque al parecer todos sus planes están condenados a fracasar y que Doflamingo siempre tiene un as bajo la manga que lo hace estar un paso por delante de él. Porque entre todos los planes que Law ideo y que parecían infalibles sin margen de error, nunca estuvo la posibilidad de que el 'Rey' de Dressrosa tuviera tanto poder como para movilizar al CP-0 y al gobierno mundial para falsificar su renuncia a los Shichibukai. Ahora Law se encuentra en un lugar que nunca ha anhelado pero en el que Doflamingo siempre lo quiso: el asiento de corazón y con cadenas de Roca de mar alrededor de sus muñecas que le impiden escapar, aunque no tiene caso si quiera intentarlo.

Se siente tan abatido, tan débil como si tuviera 13 años otra vez y se encontrara oculto dentro de un cofre mientras afuera otra persona arriesga su vida por la suya. Sus pensamientos desvarían por un momento y aparece la imagen de un sombrero de paja, una sonrisa radiante como el sol y un corazón de oro, sobre un sueño que parece inalcanzable, una canción susurrada en medio de la noche, suaves y cálidos labios sobre su frente y la gentil caricia en sus cabellos lo hacen estremecer y sentirse aún peor, la culpa de haber arrastrado a Luffy consigo en una horrible trampa y en un conflicto del que no debería tomar parte.

Trafalgar Law es realmente de lo peor y los sombrero de paja deberían huir mientras aún tienen la oportunidad, sin involucrarse más en esta pelea que desde el principio siempre fue solo de Law. A estas alturas Law ya debería saber que las cosas nunca van de acuerdo a sus deseos y aún menos si en la ecuación está el carácter volátil de Sombrero de paja. Porque solo a ese idiota se le ocurriría un acto suicida como infiltrarse en la torre del Rey solo para salvar a Law mientras llama su nombre con alivio y alegría.

Ver a Luffy en la torre no es grato, en realidad quiere al joven capitán lo más alejado posible de aquel sitio pero el chico insiste que va a salvarlo y Law termina la alianza, es su venganza y si la situación se ha salido de control debería ser solo él quien asuma las consecuencias… pero el hombre de goma se niega, llamándolo egoísta cuando a la misma vez dice que es él quien toma esas decisiones.

– ¡Te dije que la alianza había quedado disuelta! – grita Law a su aliado pirata cuyos ojos parecen quemar en él – ¡Deja de entrometerte!

– ¡Tú no decides eso! – Grita de vuelta el joven pirata, sus ojos afilados con determinación y toda la postura de un rey – ¿Quieres morir? ¡Pues vivirás aunque no lo quieras! ¡Vivirás incluso si después de que patee el trasero del estúpido mingo me odias!

 **(** Law recuerda los sucesos en Marineford, los guantes antes blancos empapados con sangre, el constante pitido de las máquinas que mantenían a sombrero de paja vivo y el sonido de su propio corazón retumbando en sus oídos mientras llevaba a cabo la operación.

" _Vivirá aunque no quiera"_ – la pequeña voz en la cabeza de Law repetía – _"Vivirá incluso si después de esto me odia"_ – susurraba la voz nuevamente un poco inquieta y de pronto, por un breve instante Law comprendió que estaba pensando Cora-san cuando lo salvo. Alguien que tiene potencial pero que el mundo intenta ahogar y tenerlo de rodillas a través de sufrimiento y tal vez, en esta ocasión lo mismo se aplica para él. **)**

– ¡Eso te hace más egoísta que yo! – Grita Law, el pequeño capitán no le presta atención mientras su mano tiembla intentando abrir las cadenas de roca de mar que tiene en sus brazos – ¡Sin alianza ya no estamos del mismo lado! ¡Si me liberas, te mataré! – amenaza el cirujano a pesar de que es una amenaza vacía. Solo quiere que Luffy lo deje, no entiende porque se toma tantas molestias por alguien como él –

– ¡Deja de moverte! – Grita Luffy de vuelta con el ceño fruncido mientras intenta no tocar la roca de mar en la cadena – Es difícil de abrir ya que no puedo tocarlo sin sentirme débil

– ¡No me estas escuchando! – Reclama el cirujano molesto con el idiota de goma – Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo

– ¡No puedo! – Se queja Luffy ahora mirando a Violet y tendiéndole la llave – Hazlo tú

– No puedo, yo también comí una fruta del diablo – dice Violet alzando ambas manos a la altura del pecho –

La risa de Doflamingo, cuya cabeza había sido cortada por el soldado de una pierna y que se haya tirada en el piso a metros de su cuerpo se hace escuchar por toda la habitación. Molesto al ver como la verdad sobre los juguetes en Dressrosa ha sido revelada y con eso la confianza que el pueblo tenía en su Rey. Habla sobre alzar la jaula de aves y un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de Law

El Soldado molesto alza su espada y se abalanza sobre el cuerpo de Doflamingo que permanece inmóvil – ¿Cómo puedes seguir vivo, Doflamingo? – exclama blandiendo su espada mientras otro Doflamingo, que Law sabe es el verdadero aparece detrás de él.

– ¿Quieres que te enseñe a matar a alguien? – Pregunta de manera sarcástica Doflamingo mientras alza su pierna cubierta en Haki para cortar la cabeza de Kyros – Se hace así…

Es Luffy quien reacciona primero y arrastra al soldado consigo al suelo, evitando así el golpe de Doflamingo cuya onda expansiva de poder corto la torre por la mitad. Doflamingo y su clon de inmediato ocupan sus hilos intentando dañar a Luffy que aún permanece de rodillas en el piso protegiendo con su cuerpo al soldado para rodar junto con él y evitar el ataque.

Es un breve intercambio de golpes entre Doflamingo y Luffy pero ya hay sangre brotando de la nariz y boca del hombre de goma. La torre comienza a moverse de manera errática luego de que Doflamingo murmurara algunas palabras en dirección del Rey Riku y son arrojados fuera de la torre todos aquellos que no estén de lado de Doflamingo. El hombre de goma infla su cuerpo como un balón sirviendo como colchón para que los demás caigan sobre él y no se dañen al caer.

El asiento en el que Law aún está atrapado queda de espaldas con el cirujano mirando al cielo desde donde puede ver que Doflamingo ha comenzado con su plan y la jaula de aves se alza en el cielo.

– ¡Ya empezó… la jaula de aves! – Susurra Law llamando la atención de todos sus acompañantes y Luffy se arrodilla junto a él para escucharlo mejor – Antes de que se revele la verdad de este país, Doflamingo tiene pensado…matar a todos los habitantes de la isla.

…

Todo lo que pueda salir mal, saldrá mal y al parecer aquel antiguo refrán que más de alguna vez oyó decir a su tripulación no puede ser más cierto en este momento. La jaula de aves ha sido levantada y no caerá hasta que Doflamingo sea derrotado y no es solo al Shichibukai a quien deben derrotar sino también a sus subordinados y a cualquier persona del país que se le ocurra querer reclamar la recompensa que Doflamingo ofreció por sus cabezas en un sádico y manipulador juego. Matar o morir, la decisión siempre es fácil cuando se trata de supervivencia.

Law escucha en silencio, con sus manos aun atadas como Luffy habla con Nico Robin a través del den den mushi y promete a alguien que Law no conoce que pateara el culo de Doflamingo. Law ha querido evitar un enfrentamiento directo con el shichibukai y solo destruir la fábrica para que la ira de Kaido cayera sobre Doflamingo, pero las cosas se han salido de control; la jaula de aves ha sido levantada, la gente de Dressrosa está siendo usada contra su voluntad y la marina se ha involucrado como siempre sin ser de ayuda. Luffy habla de derrotar a Doflamingo como una tarea sencilla, ignorando todos los planes que habían acordado y el hecho que el hombre que enfrentaran es un maldito shichibukai.

– ¿Entiendes lo que estás haciendo, sombrero de paja-ya? – pregunta Law, porque debe asegurarse que por al menos por una vez el idiota de goma comprenda la gravedad de la situación – Nuestro plan era destruir la fábrica de **SMILE** para generar un conflicto entre Doflamingo y Kaido. Si matamos a Doflamingo, Kaido dirigirá toda su ira hacia nosotros por haber perdido el **SMILE** – Law levanta su cabeza, para mirar fijamente a los ojos al joven capitán quien le devuelve la mirada con seriedad – ¡Tendremos que enfrentar a uno de los cuatro emperadores enfurecidos!

El silencio entre ellos se extiende breves segundos, puede sentir las miradas del verdadero rey de Dressrosa y su hija sobre él, pero no aparta sus ojos del chico con sombrero de paja.

– Pensaremos en eso más tarde – es la respuesta que el chico de goma le da, ante la cara de incredulidad que sabe que hay en su rostro Luffy se voltea por completo para confrontarlo y lo toma por sorpresa ver lo molesto que se encuentra – ¡Observa bien este país! ¿Qué le pasara si me detengo ahora? –

Law no encuentra palabras que decir, Cora-san deseaba ayudar a Dressrosa con la información que le enviaría a Sengoku y que termino cayendo en las manos equivocadas. A la misma vez necesitan salir de la jaula de aves y mientras Doflamingo siga en su trono no podrán hacerlo. Al parecer no necesita dar su opinión porque está siendo tomado por uno de los brazos del pirata de goma alrededor de su cuello y lo mismo pasa con el espadachín quien no sabe cómo los encontró pero que no parece sorprendido por la actitud de su capitán.

– Bien, en marcha – grita Luffy, irguiéndose por completo y soportando el peso de las personas en ambos brazos –

– Espera, aún estoy esposado – reclama Law, no gustándole la idea de estar tan indefenso e ir a territorio enemigo –

– Ya se saldrán solas – responde Luffy de manera despreocupada –

– ¡Claro que no! – grita Law con incredulidad

– Buscare la llave – ofrece Violet y Trafalgar cuestiona si ella sabe dónde puede estar – Mientras caíamos de la torre la vi caer en la meseta

Violet sigue hablando pero Law realmente no puede escucharla mientras un grito de batalla escapa de los labios de Luffy quien ha comenzado a correr en línea recta hacia el acantilado.

– ¿Cómo llegaremos allá? – pregunta Zoro tranquilo, acostumbrado a las locuras de su capitán y ya se hace una idea de cuál será su respuesta

– ¡Iremos todo recto! – grita sombrero de paja mientras comienzan a descender y Law no puede evitar gritar en sorpresa al sentir un nudo en su estómago –

Luffy inhala profundamente haciendo que su cuerpo tome la forma de un globo, impacta contra el piso sirviendo como escudo para Law y Zoro, el efecto rebote de su cuerpo de goma los manda volando nuevamente y ha vuelto a tomar su verdadera forma. Cae sobre una de sus rodillas, cargando a Law en su brazo derecho y manteniéndolo seguro ocupando a Kikoku, su espada, como un bizarro tope. Zoro está sobre sus propios pies con una de sus manos posadas sobre la empuñadura de su espada. Son rápidamente reconocidos y son apuntados con distintas armas al mismo tiempo

– ¡Aterrizamos en el peor lugar posible! – exclama Luffy, su tono de voz demasiado despreocupado para el gusto de Law

– ¡Oye, sombrero de paja! – Grita Law, mirando de reojo al capitán de goma para hacerle saber su descontento – ¡Cuando me quiten las esposas, lo primero que haré será matarte!

– Les recuerdo que todos en este país son nuestros enemigos – dice Zoro, desvainando dos de sus espadas, listo para atacar – así que en realidad no hay ningún buen lugar para aterrizar… en fin, corramos de aquí.

– ¡No es por ahí, Zoro! – grita Luffy corriendo en dirección contraria y si Law no tuviera sus manos esposadas y siendo cargado en una posición tan incómoda ya lo hubiera estrangulado

– ¡Tampoco es por ahí, sombrero de paja! –

– Maldición, los marinos son como cucarachas – reclama Zoro cuando doblan en la esquina en dirección al palacio y están siendo rodeados por marinos y caminando lentamente hacia ellos se acerca el nuevo almirante

– No lo hagas – dice Fujitora quien acaba de aparecer frente a ellos siendo acompañado por un grupo importante de marinos –

– ¡Iré a darle una paliza a Doflamingo! ¡Hazte a un lado! – exige Luffy, y Law no puede estar más de acuerdo, no pueden seguir perdiendo tiempo cuando la jaula de aves ya ha sido alzada y las reglas del demoniaco juego dadas

– Reconozco que eres atrevido – alaba Fujitora, tomando firmemente su espada– pero no puedo hacerme a un lado

– ¿Quieres pelear? – pregunta Luffy en un tono de voz monótono y extrañamente serio –

– Es una tarea desagradecida – se lamenta Fujitora y Law es tirado al piso cayendo sobre su hombro derecho. El joven capitán del sombrero de paja toma una pose defensiva y su brazo izquierdo es cubierto con Haki, su golpe impacta contra la espada ya desenvainada y se puede sentir la intensidad del poder que ambos poseen

– ¡No te interpongas en mi camino! – Grita Luffy moviendo su puño, cuando la gravedad alrededor de Issho intenta aplastarlo hace una voltereta hacia atrás–

– ¡Usaste esa técnica extraña otra vez! – reclama Zoro con una espada en cada mano e impacta contra el Shikomizue de Fujitora, ninguno de los dos cede un paso y el piso alrededor de ellos comienza a levantarse.

– ¡Que rayos es eso! – grita Luffy al ver la gigante figura que está a metros de ellos –

– ¡Pica! – Exclama Law, recordando brevemente haber visto la habilidad de pica hace algunos años cuando aún era parte de los piratas Donquixote –

– Bien, a los que se rebelaron en contra de nuestra familia… – dice Pica, su voz chillona se hace escuchar aun a la distancia, el capitán y vice-capitán de los sombrero de paja reprimen su risa – ¡Yo seré su rival!

Luffy se carcajea mientras se sujeta el estómago con ambas manos, su risa es estruendosa y llama la atención de todos los subordinados de Doflamingo, que no pueden creer que el chico con sombrero de paja se burle de uno de los más altos cargos de la familia.

– ¡Pero es que no le queda bien! – Exclama Luffy, apuntando hacia la dirección de Pica con una de sus manos mientras con la otra se sujeta el estómago – ¡Que voz tan extraña!

– ¡Sombrero de paja! – grita Pica –

– ¡Por favor no sigas! – pide el hombre de goma ahora en el piso con dolor de estómago de tanto reír –

Pica alza su puño que ahora es del porte de la mitad de la ciudad y comienza a descender lentamente, Luffy rápidamente vuelve a cargar a Law bajo su brazo derecho, en el mismo que lleva sujeta su katana y comienzan a huir con el espadachín regañando a su capitán.

– ¡Luffy! ¡Deja de meterte con los enemigos! – Dice Zoro –

– ¡No escaparan! – grita Pica. Y Zoro da una risotada que cubre rápidamente con su mano.

– ¿Ves? Tú también te estas riendo – acusa Luffy con un tono juguetón y Trafalgar Law realmente no puede creer que el par de idiotas siga riendo a pesar de la situación en la que se encuentran. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Law cuando sugirió la alianza?

* * *

Esta historia estaba entre mis borradores desde el 9 de junio del 2017, siempre tenia problemas en decidirme en qué me quería enfocar al escribir y terminaba olvidandolo por meses; ahora por fin encontré eso que queria "transmitir". Esta idea vino a mi en un sueño (?) de verdad, soñé que un día despertaba y podía ver los "corazones" ( con esta forma lol) de las personas , veía corazones rotos, corazones vacíos, corazones negros y otros corazones de colores. Y después lo asocie a la fruta de Law, que tambien tenia forma de corazón.

*Los nombres de los padres de Law fueron inventados por mi, en el manga ni en el anime dicen sus nombres; solo se refieren a ellos como "padre" y "madre".

*En "3. Marineford y el corazón roto", cuando Law deja su espada junto a Luffy tiene un significado: Y es que a veces, en las viejas batallas samurais, al final de una gran batalla que cobro muchas vidas, los sobrevivientes, enterrarían sus espadas para conmemorar a los caídos.

Law estaba dándole sus respetos a Luffy por la muerte de su hermano, también pueden ver esto en el funeral de Barbablanca y Ace cuando la tripulación de Shanks y los amigos de Marco hacen lo mismo con sus espadas junto a las tumbas.

Los títulos de las divisiones estan inspiradas en algunas canciones:

\- **0\. Si te preguntara ahora,¿quieres ser mi príncipe? ¿dejarías tu armadura?** (Two men in love -The irrepressibles)

\- **0.1 Los girasoles todavía crecen por la noche** (Sunflower-Rex orange country)

\- **de los sueños rotos** \- (Boulevard of broken dreams- Green Day)

\- **7\. Besa a los demonios de mis pesadillas** \- (Give me novacaine - Green Day)

¡Muchas gracias por leer, corazones!

 **PD:** Juro que **0 y 0.1** no es desvarió, le encontraran sentido en la siguiente parte.


	2. Parte 2

**9\. Un ejército de inesperados aliados**

Law tiene mucho tiempo para pensar sobre las malas decisiones que ha tomado en su vida mientras mira al piso, con las piernas de Luffy alrededor de su cintura de la única manera que nunca las ha querido y al idiota de goma parece no importarle en la peligrosa situación en la que se encuentran al colgar a varios metros de altura del piso. Luffy se lanza sin miedo, cayendo encima de Law quien no puede evitar quejarse por el dolor en su espalda y el peso sobre su estómago que es el cuerpo de Luffy.

– ¡Hazte a un lado! – Exige Trafalgar, solo logrando que Luffy recargue más su peso sobre él – ¿Qué haces? ¿Quieres molestarme? ¡Eres un insensato!

– Vaya que si hemos volado lejos… – dice Luffy con ambas manos en la cintura una vez se ha puesto de pie, sin prestar mínima atención al regaño de Law– ¿Dónde estamos?

– Creo que nos alejaron del palacio – responde Law. Mientras Zoro se queja de Pica y habla sobre un gigante llamado Oars. –

– Sombrero de paja – dice un hombre de largo cabello rubio a la izquierda de Law. Zoro ya tiene una mano sobre sus espadas, listo para atacar en el momento que el hombre demuestre ser una amenaza –

– ¡Repollo! – exclama Luffy –

– Eres el cazador de piratas Zoro, ¿No? – Pregunta el recién llegado, y de reojo mira en la dirección que el cirujano de la muerte se encuentra – y Trafalgar…

El hombre de cabello rubio termina su oración con el nombre de Law, intentando atacarlo con su espada y Trafalgar es salvado por el haki de observación de Luffy.

– ¡Devuélvanme mi popularidad, tipos de la peor generación! – grita 'Repollo' –

– ¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Él es mi nakama! – Exclama Luffy, aun sosteniendo a Law por el cuello de su abrigo –

– ¡No lo soy! – Se queja Law, aun no dispuesto a aceptar como Luffy cree que todo es su decisión –

– ¿Todavía me guardas rencor? – pregunta Luffy, ambas manos alzadas en posición de pelea –

– No, ya no iré tras los sombrero de paja – admite Cavendish, bajando su arma – porque uno de tus compañeros, el dios Ussop me salvo la vida.

Luego de un interminable parlotear, de entre sus ropas Cavendish retrae el preciado sombrero blanco con puntos que ha acompañado durante tantos años a Law; Cavendish continua siendo insoportable mientras relata como decidió devolverle el favor a la tripulación del sombrero de paja haciéndose cargo de Doflamingo y por supuesto que Luffy no está de acuerdo.

– Ni lo sueñes, no me lograras engañar – Dice Cavendish, tocando la frente de Luffy con su dedo índice – Quieres acabar con Doflamingo para hacerte aún más popular, ¿no?

Luffy es imprudente y siempre se está metiendo en problemas, pero Law sabe que todas sus acciones nunca han tenido como objetivo algo tan superficial como obtener fama o reconocimiento. Cavendish se sumerge en su fantasía, de lo que dirán los medios y sus fans cuando venza a Doflamingo. Luffy decide que es momento de seguir caminando en dirección al palacio, carga a Law sobre su hombro derecho y con esa misma mano sujeta la nodachi. Mientras corren el espadachín hace una pregunta a su capitán.

– Luffy, ¿el tipo raro de recién es tu amigo? –

– ¿Te refieres a 'Repollo'? –

– ¿"Repollo"? ¿Qué es eso, un nombre? –

– Lo conocí en el coliseo – responde Luffy. Law se pregunta cómo el capitán del sombrero de paja escapo del coliseo ya que el mismo Doflamingo le revelo que todo había sido un trampa tramada para distraer a Luffy con la fruta del diablo de su difunto hermano – Había un montón de gente rara además de él

Un grupo de hombres se interpone en su camino con la intención de cobrar las recompensas que Doflamingo puso sobre las cabezas de los tres piratas de la peor generación. La pelea dura solo un par de segundos pero un nuevo grupo intenta atacarlos, y es el espadachín quien resume bien como no acabaran nunca si siguen peleando con todos. Law se siente inútil con las cadenas de roca de mar aun en sus muñecas, imposibilitándole pelear.

El sonido de fuertes pisadas se escucha de la dirección donde hay una gran cortina de polvo y luego muchas voces comienzan a gritar.

– ¡Conque aquí estabas, Sombrero de paja! –

– ¡Abran paso! ¡Abran paso! –

– ¡No me estorben! –

– ¡Abran paso! –

– Esa voz es de… – dice Luffy, Law no puede ver su rostro debido a la posición que se encuentra pero puede oír la molestia en la voz del joven capitán –

– ¡Espera, nieto de Garp! –

– Te estábamos buscando cretino –

– ¡No te escaparas de nosotros! –

– Lo sabía… – dice Luffy, dando un paso atrás, preparado para correr en la dirección contraria de la que provienen las voces de las personas – ¡Esto no me gusta, huyamos!

– ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – Pregunta el espadachín, siguiendo de cerca a su capitán–

– ¿Por qué huyes? – escucha Law decir al hombre de gran estatura y peculiar cabeza, al mismo tiempo que otro grupo intenta atacarlos –

– ¡Toda esta gente…! – dice Luffy con enojo en dirección al grupo de caza recompensas. El viejo de peculiar cabeza y los dos hombres que están con él también los siguen – ¡Que insistentes!

– Te dije que esperaras, nieto de Garp – dice el viejo Don Chinjao cuando llega junto a ellos de un solo salto. Luffy voltea, de manera que Law nuevamente no puede ver a las personas – No te confundas, nieto de Garp. Ya no le guardo rencor a tu familia

– ¿De verdad? – pregunta Luffy, y Law frunce el ceño aunque debería haberlo esperado, la familia Monkey ha sido llamada la más poderosa luego de que se revelara que Luffy era el hijo de Dragon el revolucionario y que este último es el hijo del héroe de la marina, Garp.

– En realidad, vinimos a este país a acabar con el negocio de Doflamingo – dice Sai – ¡No nos interesa ninguna recompensa! No trabajamos por tan poco dinero.

Don Chinjao sujeta a Luffy por los hombros, su mano gigante está en la espalda de Law y a diferencia de antes ahora su voz está cargada de agradecimiento– No solo tú me salvaste, sino que tu compañero, el dios Ussop, también lo hizo. Por lo tanto, decidí devolverles el favor al dios Ussop y a ti derrotando a Doflamingo.

– ¡No lo hagas! ¡Yo le patearé el trasero a Doflamingo! – dice Luffy, quitándose una de las manos de Don chinjao de encima –

– ¿¡Qué!? ¿Vas a ignorar mis buenas intenciones? – exige Don chinjao, Law puede sentir como los músculos del cuerpo de Luffy se tensan, listos para una pelea cuando un gigante aparece de la nada, ¿y cómo alguien tan gran pudo haber ocultado su presencia tan bien?, se pregunta Law –

– Conque aquí estabas, sombrero de paja Luffy – dice el gigante Elbaf, Hajrudin –

– Ah, eres tú – responde Luffy –

– Olvidemos lo que paso durante la pelea. Te juro por mi honor como guerrero de Elbaf, que acabare con Doflamingo para devolverles el favor – dice el gigante, una de sus grandes manos contra su pecho en forma de juramento –

– ¿¡Tú también!? ¿¡Qué demonios…!? – Exclama Luffy –

– ¡No digas tonterías! – Dice un tercer tipo, Elizabello – El reino de Prodence tiene una vieja deuda con el Rey Riku. ¡Yo acabare con Doflamingo!

– ¡No, somos nosotros los que acabaremos con él! – Dicen Jeet y Abdullah, una pareja de caza recompensas – ¡No hay manera de olvidar esa luz celestial que ilumino a Dios!

Law comienza a ver un patrón en toda la situación: gente que Luffy conoció en el coliseo, gente que el narizotas al parecer salvo y todos quieren mostrar su agradecimiento venciendo a Doflamingo. Law sabe que Luffy se negara por completo a que otra persona se entrometa en esta pelea que desde el principio vio como suya.

– ¡Un momento! – Grita Orlumbus, este es un pirata que Law si conoce ya que el hombre tiene una armada de 56 buques – ¡Nosotros acabaremos con Doflamingo!

– ¡La destrucción es mi manera de devolver el favor! – grita el hombre de la tribu de brazos largos, "cañón destructor" Ideo –

– ¡Mi trabajo es ejecutar gente! – sentencia Suleiman, mostrando su espada –

– ¡No, yo acabare con Doflamingo! – Declara el hombre de la tribu piernas largas, Blue Gilly –

– Han aparecido un montón… – dice Zoro, dejando el "de tipos raros" en el aire–

– No se olviden de mi – Grita Cavendish, cabalgando un caballo blanco hasta quedar junto a todo el grupo–

– Apareció otro tipo fastidioso – dice Zoro, el grupo que busca acabar con Doflamingo rodea a Luffy – Oigan, ¿tantas ganas tienen de…?

– Dejen que nosotros nos encarguemos de acabar con Doflamingo – exige Don chinjao –

– ¡No cederemos! – responde Hajrudin –

– ¡Tengo que pagar mi deuda! – Dice el Rey de Prodence. Y el grupo de hombres se mira entre sí con el ceño fruncido, con venas formándose en sus frentes debido a la molestia.

– ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? – Exige Zoro, con una espada cargada sobre su hombro. Luffy no parece dispuesto a intervenir así que el espadachín da una solución – Bien, ¿Qué les parece lo siguiente? ¡Nosotros derrotaremos a Doflamingo y ustedes nos cubrirán la espalda!

– ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Yo derrotare a Doflamingo! – Exclaman todos a la vez, como niños testarudos que no quieren dar su brazo a torcer y se miran unos a otros con enojo. – ¡Lo hare yo!

– No tiene caso… son muy egocéntricos – dice Zoro –

– Que gente – suspira Luffy, como si él fuera la voz de la razón. Con un solo brazo sostiene a Law sobre su hombro derecho y su mano izquierda la pone sobre su cintura – ¡Todos me tienen harto! ¡Ya dije que yo le pateare el trasero a Doflamingo!

– ¿¡No entiendes que vamos a devolverles el favor!?– cuestiona Sai, tomando a Luffy por el cuello de su camisa – ¡O te callas o te mato, salvador tonto!

Boo está a punto de hablar cuando recibe una dolorosa patada en la cara por parte de Blue gilly – ¡Lo haré yo! –

– ¡Yo lo destruiré! –dice Ideo apuntándose a sí mismo con su pulgar

– Yo soy el ejecutor – exclama Suleiman, apartando del camino a Ideo –

– ¡Es mi deber! – Dice Don Chinjao –

– ¡Es mi popularidad! – contrapone Cavendish –

– ¡Mi orgullo! – Exclama Hajrudin –

– ¡El rey Riku! – Sentencia el Rey de Prodence –

– ¡Nuestro Dios! – alaban Abdullah y Jeet –

Y una vez todos han expuesto sus motivos vuelven a un concurso de miradas tan intenso que pareciera salir chispas, todos esperando que el otro se dé por vencido y acepte que él será quien derrote a Doflamingo, pero se ven interrumpidos por una lanza siendo lanzada en contra de Luffy cuyos reflejos le permiten esquivarla eficazmente. Un nuevo grupo de un patético intento de caza recompensas intenta pelear con ellos y piden la ayuda de los guerreros del coliseo que solo segundos antes peleaban entre sí por ver quien pelearía con el demonio celestial.

– Estos son los juguetes que estaban bajo tierra con nosotros, ¿no? – pregunta Blue gilly con disgusto –

– Ahora que lo mencionas, si – responde Suleiman –

– ¿Cómo pueden ser tan desvergonzados? – dice Abdullah, con el ceño fruncido –

– ¡Captúrenlos! – grita el que parece ser el líder de los "caza recompensas"

El grupo del coliseo permanece impasible un par de segundos, antes de atacar en sincronía perfecta – ¡Mueran, malditos desgraciados! – gritan todos a la vez.

– Vámonos – dice Zoro, al ver el momento perfecto para escapar de ambos grupos molestos–

– ¡Ucy! – grita Luffy al ver a un toro, a estas alturas donde Law esta resignado a ser cargado por el capitán de sombrero de paja que ya nada puede sorprenderlo. Luffy decide montarse en el toro para avanzar más rápido hasta el palacio, y sorprendentemente Law cree que es una buena idea.

– ¡Pica-sama, los encontré! ¡Son los sombrero de paja! – Advierte uno de los guardias – ¡Están montando un toro, son los tres de antes!... y cuatro, cinco, seis… ¡siete!

– ¡Espera, sombrero de paja! –

– ¡Ya les dije que no me sigan! –

– ¡Cada vez hay más! – grita uno de los guardias al ver el gran grupo de personas que siga al capitán del sombrero de paja quien se sujeta de la cabeza de Ucy, mientras Law va sobre la espalda del toro, mirando al cielo y cuestionándose seriamente como Luffy lo hace para terminar en este tipo de situaciones –

– ¡Yo venceré a Doflamingo! – Grita Blue Gilly –

– ¡Silencio! ¡Si me estorban, acabare con todos ustedes! – amenaza Cavendish –

– ¡No seas tan egoísta! ¡Nosotros lo mataremos! – Reclama Sai, alzando su bisento con ambas manos –

– ¿Qué dices? ¡Lo haré yo! – dice Ideo –

– ¡No, yo! – reclama Cavendish –

– Luffy, ¿qué hacemos con estos tipos? – pregunta Zoro sentado en la parte posterior del toro –

– ¡No nos sigan! – Exige Luffy, con su mano izquierda empuja a Jeet y con su pierna derecha patea en la cara a Abdullah quienes se han subido sobre Ucy– ¡Yo le pateare el trasero a Doflamingo!

– ¡No, lo hare yo! – exclama Orlombus –

– ¿Cómo hizo tantos aliados tan repentinamente?– pregunta uno de los guardias con miedo

– ¡Son los gladiadores del coliseo! – informa otro guardia, sosteniendo su arma contra su pecho –

– ¿¡Qué hace!? – exclama Ideo mientras todos observan como Pica alza lentamente uno de sus brazos enormes –

– Está apuntando hacia aquí – señala Boo –

– ¡Yo acabare con el! – dice Elizabello, golpeando el aire con los puños –

– ¡No, yo lo haré! – Grita Blue Gilly – ¡No interfieras!

– ¡No sean ridículos! ¡Déjenlo en mis manos! – Dice Don Chinjao, haciendo tronar sus dedos –

– ¡Imbéciles, dejen de decir lo que se les antoje! – exclama Pica, la molestia es evidente incluso con su chillona voz que sin intentarlo saca una ruidosa carcajada a todo el grupo, exceptuando a Law.

– ¡Esa voz no le queda nada bien! – gritan todos a la misma vez, apuntando a Pica mientras se ríen de forma escandalosa –

– ¡No puedo creer que tenga esa voz! – dice Sai, sujetándose el estómago con una mano mientras con la otra apunta a pica –

– ¡Pueden ser tres o trescientos, me da igual! – grita Pica mientras su enorme puño comienza a descender –

– ¡Ahí viene! – Avisa Blue Gilly –

– ¡Déjenlo en mis manos! – Dice Don Chinjao –

– ¡Los aplastare a todos juntos! – grita Pica, con su palma abierta que se alza sobre ellos –

– Yo también iré – dice el Rey de prodence, Elizabello mientras corre junto a Don Chinjao donde la mano de Pica está cada vez más cerca. El ataque de ambos peleadores crea una enorme onda de energía y su fuerza unida rompe en mil pedazos el brazo de Pica hasta el hombro–

– ¡Lo lograste abuelo! – Grita Boo –

– ¡Ese es mi Rey! – grita Dagama, el estratega de Elizabello –

– ¡Seguiremos así y acabaremos con Doflamingo! – anima Sai, recargando su bisento contra su hombro –

– ¡Dejen de seguirnos! – Exige Luffy –

– ¡Cállate, salvador idiota! – Gritan varios luchadores a la vez –

Ucy, el toro, avanza entre los bloques de concreto que caen del cielo y gracias a esto logran poner cierta distancia con el resto de los gladiadores del coliseo a excepción de los cazadores de recompensas, Abdullah y Jeet quienes también se subieron al toro. Luffy intenta hacerlos bajar pero sus esfuerzos son en vano. Los guardias les disparan pero son rápidamente derrotados por los luchadores que los quitan del camino.

– ¡Devolveremos el favor en nombre de la marina Happo! – Grita Sai, con un fuerte movimiento de su bisento quitando a los guardias que intentaban atacar por la espalda al grupo de Luffy –

– ¡Yo seré su rival! – Grita Ideo, parándose frente a cuatro guardias que apuntaban al toro. Ucy salta sobre los guardias y sigue en dirección del palacio – ¡No se distraigan! ¡Si quieren detenerme, tendrán que traer gente más poderosa!

– ¡Se están interponiendo en mi camino! – dice el almirante Orlumbus, cuando con un solo golpee noquea a al menos siete guardias. Blue Gilly, el hombre de la tribu piernas largas patea sin piedad a varios guardias –

– ¡Disparen a sombrero de paja! –

– ¡Ahora te ejecutare a ti! – Dice Suleiman, con la espada frente a su rostro y listo para blandir su espada – ¡Las ejecuciones son mi forma de devolver el favor!

– ¡Espera, Hajrudin! ¡Nos darán una fortuna si matamos a sombrero de paja! – grita uno de los soldados –

– ¡Ese dinero no significa nada para mí! – Exclama el guerrero de Elbaf con enojo mientras lanza una pared de concreto sobre los soldados– Casi me arrebatan mi honor cuando me transformaron en juguete, ¡pero el Dios Ussop me salvo! ¡No podré recuperar mi verdadero honor hasta que devuelva el favor! –

El grupo de guerreros que ha alcanzado al toro sigue discutiendo por quien derrotara a Doflamingo.

– Váyanse a dormir, debiluchos – grita Ideo, mostrando su total desagrado con los luchadores que van detrás de él –

– ¿Quieres que te mate a patadas? – amenaza Blue gilly a Ideo mirándolo hacia abajo –

– ¡Ustedes no tienen la fuerza necesaria! – dice Sai –

– ¡Necesitan más de 100 años de entrenamiento para devolver el favor! – concuerda Boo –

– ¡Yo acabare con Doflamingo! –dice Orlumbus –

– ¡Yo acabaré con él! ¡Acaparare toda la atención! – dice Cavendish, aun cabalgando su blanco corcel –

– ¡Déjenme devolver el favor! – Pide Don Chinjao –

– ¡Ya les dije que no me siguieran! ¡Me estorban! – Grita Luffy molesto. El grupo del coliseo sigue avanzando, derrotando a un nuevo grupo de mediocres caza recompensas. Pica golpea el piso con su único brazo, creando gran destrucción, deteniendo a los luchadores brevemente y Luffy aprovecha la oportunidad para pedirle al toro que suba por el brazo de Pica para poder llegar al palacio mientras los demás están distraídos.

– Genial, encontramos un atajo – grita Luffy, sosteniéndose de la cabeza de Ucy –

La pareja de caza recompensas Jeet y Abdullah deciden presentarse con el capitán del sombrero de paja a quien no le importa sus motivos, solo quiere que se bajen del toro y Law está agradecido de que ya no sean seguidos por los bulliciosos guerreros del coliseo. Luffy ataca a Pica, destruyendo su cabeza pero Zoro dice que puede volver a reconstruirse y que deben ubicar al Pica real para detenerlo. El verdadero Pica aparece varios metros frente a ellos, Jeet y Abdullah comienzan a desesperarse al verlo.

– Es la primera vez que nos muestra su forma humana – dice Zoro, sus ojos muestran lo ansioso que está por pelear. Pica blande la espada contra ellos y el fiel espadachín de los sombrero de paja detiene la enorme espada sin problema con dos de sus espadas.

– ¡Me adelantare! – Avisa Luffy al espadachín –

– ¡Si, déjalo en mis manos! – Grita Zoro en respuesta, Ucy sigue corriendo a gran rapidez y Luffy no mira ni una sola vez atrás –

– ¡No esperaba menos de los amigos de Dios! – dicen Jeet y Abdullah con dramáticas lágrimas en los ojos. El toro se desliza con rapidez a través de lo que solía ser uno de los brazos de Pica.

– ¡Seremos los primeros en llegar a donde esta mingo! – Dice Luffy animado, para voltear a ver a la pareja de caza recompensas que permanecen en silencio – ¿Qué están mirando?

– Sombrero de paja-san, tu nakama se quedó a enfrentar semejante monstruo él solo – Dicen Jeet y Abdullah terminando la frase del otro – ¡Es todo un hombre!

– ¿Hablan de Zoro? – Dice Luffy, sin preocupación volviendo a mirar el camino – Va a estar bien. No perderá. ¡Es lo que me juro, que nunca perdería!

Law escucha el significado oculto que esas palabras tienen en Luffy. En el mundo de los piratas pierdes cuando mueres, pero mientras sigas con vida puedes volver a intentarlo uno y otra vez, y Luffy encuentra tranquilidad al saber que sin importar lo que enfrente el espadachín volverá a su lado sano y salvo. Law cierra los ojos y respira profundo, creyendo que ya es hora de que comparta un poco de sí mismo con Luffy, la persona que está poniendo todo en riesgo para ayudar a Law con lo que queda de su plan de venganza.

– Oye, sombrero de paja – dice el cirujano de la muerte, llamando la atención de Luffy – Entiendo que la única manera de sobrevivir es matándolo. Ya me decidí. El plan que les había sugerido era eliminar a Doflamingo de manera indirecta. Pero, a decir verdad, yo también quiero enfrentarlo directamente. Antes perdí contra él, pero esta vez será diferente.

Luffy lo observa con ojos curiosos y Law decide seguir hablando a pesar de que es algo que ni siquiera su tripulación sabe.

– Hace trece años había una persona que apreciaba mucho, pero Doflamingo lo mató. Su nombre era Corazón, él era uno de los oficiales de más alto rango de la familia Donquixote. –

– ¿Era uno de sus compañeros? – pregunta Luffy, su voz es inusualmente suave y Law cree que se debe a que para Luffy asesinar a un nakama es impensable –

– Sí. Fue el que me salvo la vida… y el verdadero hermano menor de Doflamingo – Responde Law y los ojos de Luffy se abren de manera desmesurada por el impacto. Si matar a un nakama es para Luffy algo impensable; asesinar a su propio hermano menor es algo que ni siquiera puede comprender y al parecer tampoco perdonar porque sus ojos oscuros brillan en resolución.

– Sombrero de paja, pronto llegaremos al piso – advierte Jeet – Hay muchos enemigos.

Luffy infla su cuerpo cuando los soldados comienzan a disparar y las balas que impactan con su cuerpo son devueltas con mayor velocidad, haciendo a los soldados saltar de un lado a otro intentando esquivar las balas. Una vez se sienta de nuevo en Ucy estira sus brazos y golpea con la rapidez de una ametralladora.

– No se interpongan…– dice Abdullah y su oración es terminada por Jeet quien con su espada corta en el pecho a un soldado – en el camino de Sombrero de paja-san, idiotas.

El toro, Ucy, es brutal y pasa por encima de los soldados que les obstruían el paso sin dificultad. Uno tras otro los luchadores del coliseo empeñados en derrotar a Doflamingo comienzan a llegar a la meseta donde el grupo de Luffy se encuentra.

 **…**

Law sabía que era cosa de tiempo antes que los oficiales de alto rango intervinieran al darse cuenta que los soldados no era suficiente para detener a un grupo de guerreros tan determinados por matar a Doflamingo con la única intención de devolver un favor.

– ¿Repollo, otra vez quieres estorbarme? – se queja Luffy cuando Cavendish y su caballo se interponen en su camino –

– Sube – ordena Cavendish – ¡Te daré un aventón porque no tengo otra alternativa!

– ¿En serio? –

– Quieres llegar cuanto antes donde esta Doflamingo, ¿no? – dice Cavendish de manera presuntuosa pero Luffy no necesita mucho convencimiento porque ya se ha montado en el caballo, dejando a Law entre Cavendish y él– Escucha, si los oficiales de alto rango nos interceptan, nos retrasaran. Cortare la pared y creare un camino, tu elimina a los demás enemigos. Y vamos a ir directamente al tercer piso.

Cavendish comienza a discutir con el soldado, pero ni el soldado ni Luffy le prestan demasiada atención y Law solo puede pensar como en la espalda del toro había más espacio.

– ¡No está nada bien! ¡Bájate! – Exige Cavendish al soldado–

– ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Bájate tú! – dice Luffy –

– ¡No tiene sentido! ¡Eres de lo peor, realmente eres de la peor generación! – Gruñe Cavendish antes de volver a mirar hacia adelante, donde el humo ha comenzado dispersarse y varios de los peleadores del coliseo se encuentran luchando contra los soldados y algunos oficiales–

– ¡Sigue adelante, sombrero de paja! – anima Sai –

– ¡Nosotros los detendremos! – asegura Boo –

– ¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué lo hacen, chicos? – Pregunta Luffy confundido, este es el mismo grupo de personas que hace poco estaba peleando entre sí por decidir quién sería el que mate a Doflamingo –

– ¡Soy Dagama, el estratega! ¡Y esta es una guerra! ¡Si atacamos a ciegas, nadie llegará a la cima! –

– No confío en Dagama, pero accedí a seguir su plan de detener a los oficiales de alto rango para que Sombrero de paja pueda seguir – dice Blue Gilly, una de sus largas piernas abriendo camino y derribando a varios soldados –

– ¡Deja esto en nuestras manos y sigue adelante! – dice Hajrudin –

– Asegúrate de que llegue, Cavendish – Pide Sai –

– ¡Tenemos que ganar esta guerra! – grita Elizabello, el Rey de prodence y todos los luchadores se paran uno junto a otro, cortando el paso a cualquiera que desee ir tras el grupo de Luffy.

– Que interesante – murmura Luffy, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios –

– No me gusta la idea, pero tendré que confiar en ustedes – dice Ideo –

Law solo suspira, al menos ahora los luchadores del coliseo no serán un obstáculo en su camino. Ahora solo queda llegar al cuarto piso y por fin poder quitarse las esposas de roca del mar.

 **10\. Intentando recordar que se siente tener un corazón latiendo.**

– Hasta hoy no sabía que eras un dragon celestial – Dice Law, deteniendo los hilos de Doflamingo con su espada – ¿Qué opinas de la "D"?

Doflamingo sostiene la espada de Law con su mano cubierta de Haki pero no fue lo suficiente como para evitar dañarse y sangrar.

– Ese tema no te incumbe – dice Doflamingo, jalando la espada sin mostrar dolor alguno – ¿Estás diciendo que el destino guio a sombrero de paja Luffy para que viniera a matarme a mí, que tengo sangre divina? ¡Qué estupidez!

Law se protege de los coloridos hilos de Doflamingo con sus antebrazos cubiertos de Haki – ¡Yo también soy un "D"! – grita Law, de manera desafiante.

– ¿Qué eres un "D"? ¿¡Es tu nombre secreto!?– pregunta Doflamingo, dirigiendo sus hilos con ambas manos – ¿¡Insinúas que el destino te puso aquí!? ¿¡Crees que puedes detenerme solo por ser un "D"!? ¿¡Qué la familia D son enemigos naturales de los dioses!? ¡Eso no es más que una superstición!

La advertencia de Trebol no es suficiente para que Doflamingo evite el ataque de Law, directo a sus órganos vitales.

– Cora-san lo sabía muy bien – dice Law, sin bajar su espada – No habríamos tenido problemas si hubiera podido vencerte solo con mi nombre, pero ese fue el detonante…porque el bondadoso Cora-san no pudo apretar el gatillo ese día. ¡Y vine a apretarlo en su lugar!

Law se abalanza sobre Doflamingo, blandiendo su espada que es detenida nuevamente por los hilos del demonio celestial.

– ¿Esta tontería es lo que llamas gatillo? – Pregunta el capitán de los piratas Donquixote en burla. Ataques son intercambiados entre ambos, pero un solo descuido de Law termina con el siendo sujeto de la muñeca por Doflamingo a varios metros de altura – Te has vuelto un tipo apasionado que se deja llevar por sus emociones. Aun no has apretado el gatillo, ni siquiera has puesto tu dedo en él. Mientras más débil eres, más te obsesionas con el dolor de los demás y te lleva a la autodestrucción. Si de verdad querías matarme, debiste haberte atenido al plan de causar un conflicto entre Kaido y yo. Hay muchas maneras de eliminar a un enemigo que es demasiado para ti, pero cuando piensas en Corazón, te dejas llevar por tus emociones y en el momento que decidiste atacarme solo firmaste tu sentencia de muerte.

Doflamingo aprieta su agarre en la muñeca de Law, pero el cirujano de la muerte se niega a quejarse sin importar lo mucho que le duela. Entonces Doflamingo comienza a hablar, porque al parecer al imbécil le gusta mucho el sonido de su propia voz; el habla sobre como la carta que Cora-san le entrego a Law hubiera salvado a Dressrosa si no hubiera caído en las manos de vergo, como todas las tragedias y muertes son culpa de Law quien entrego ese documento al que era la mano derecha de Doflamingo.

– Todo lo que hizo Corazón a costa de su vida fue en vano – dice Doflamingo, su pierna junto con uno de sus hilos descansa sobre el brazo de Law.

– ¡Eso lo determinaré yo! – dice Law, sin poder soportar como esta escoria inhumana habla de manera tan fría sobre su propio hermano menor – ¡Todo lo que haga hasta que me muera lo habrá causado el legado de Cora-san!

Doflamingo los hace caer desde la gran altura, su pierna se desliza y corta el brazo de Law cuando impacta contra el suelo. El cirujano de la muerte grita de dolor mientras se retuerce en el piso, sujetándose la zona donde su extremidad ha sido amputada pero se niega a llorar, a pesar de que el dolor es tan intenso.

– No sé si te ha influenciado el otro "D", pero que hayas venido a desafiarme también es parte de la realidad. Por eso te perdonare… al igual que perdone a mi verdadero padre y a mi hermano, con tu muerte. – Dice Doflamingo, cargando la misma pistola que ha utilizado para matar a su familia sanguínea – Las ejecuciones deben hacerse solo con balas de plomo.

El dedo de Doflamingo está sobre el gatillo cuando su doble de hilos asciende al cielo y cae hecho trizas, señalando que ya no hay nada más que ese tipo hiena deteniendo a Luffy.

– Parece que la jaula era demasiado pequeña para mantenerlo encerrado –

Law solo alcanza a tomar su nodachi y cuando voltea Doflamingo ya se encuentra junto a él, pateándolo y haciendo que pierda el equilibrio, Law cae de espalda y uno de los pies de Doflamingo lo retiene contra el piso.

– ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con esta patética venganza, Law? – Dice Doflamingo, enterrando su pie dolorosamente contra la muñeca del cirujano – Nunca aprendes, ¿quieres perder otro brazo? No te mataré de inmediato. Me tomare mi tiempo…

El capitán de los piratas Donquixote lo lanza de un lado a otro con patadas y cortes de sus hilos, el cirujano de la muerte se pone de pie con la ayuda de su nodachi.

– ¡Desde el principio estuve dispuesto a perder los brazos si fuera necesario! – grita Law, desenvainando su _kikoku_ y corriendo en dirección de Doflamingo el momento que la vaina cae al piso. Law consigue asestar un counter shock en Doflamingo pero para sorpresa del cirujano no causa ninguna reacción, Doflamingo en cambio corta la espalda de Law quien cae al piso. Está cansado y adolorido, pero esta es su pelea y no piensa darse por vencido ahora que ha llegado tan lejos así que se pone de pie una vez más

 **…**

– Sombrero de paja no vendrá tan fácilmente – dice Doflamingo, poniéndose de cuclillas frente a Law –

Al estar tan cerca por fin, el cirujano de la muerte puede ver el corazón del shichibukai; su corazón son cientos de hilos negros que se entrelazan entre sí pero tiene dos agujeros en este con forma de balas y una fisura enorme con el nombre de una mujer que Law piensa debe ser el nombre de la madre de Doflamingo.

– Si él tuviera el atrevimiento de golpear a su amigo, podría salvarte, pero… de verdad eres desafortunado. Naciste en el infierno de la ciudad blanca, en tu juventud, tu futuro parecía pura oscuridad… entonces conociste a mi hermano corazón, y extendió tu esperanza de vida, pero seguiste odiándome como si fueras su fantasma y sobreviviste para vengarte. Mejoraste tu habilidad, te aliaste con sombrero de paja y viniste a Dressrosa con él. Que horrible obsesión, desperdiciaste 13 años, tu muerte es inevitable. –

La insinuación de que Luffy es el culpable de la situación en la que se encuentra Law no le sienta nada bien y el bastardo de Doflamingo parece adorar el sonido de su propia voz porque habla sin control, él pone su pistola contra el pecho de Law, dándole pequeños golpes con esta como para llamar su atención – Aunque si de todos morirás, ¿por qué no obtener algo a la vez? Será útil para ambos. Solo lo diré una vez, así que escucha bien, Trafalgar D. Water Law. Hazme la cirugía de la eterna juventud, la mejor técnica de la fruta ope ope y muere. A cambio, te concederé cualquier deseo.

– ¿Lo que sea? – Pregunta Law, sus ojos ocultos detrás de su sombrero – Si eso es en serio, es una buena idea. Nos servirá a ambos. Bien, de acuerdo.

Doflamingo baja la pistola, esperando la respuesta de Law quien da una sonrisa de medio lado antes de responder.

– Entonces, trae a Cora-san de vuelta a la vida inmediatamente – la sonrisa de Law se extiende por todo su rostro cuando ve la sonrisa desaparecer de los labios del capitán de los piratas Donquixote – Cuando lo hagas, ve a besarle el trasero a todos los del país. ¿Qué no puedo contigo? ¿Qué no tiene caso confiar en alguien? No me hagas reír. Eres tú el que no entiende la situación, Doflamingo. Los sombrero de paja han hecho muchos milagros hasta ahora. No puedes vencer a sombrero de paja-ya, y no puedes arrebatarle a Ceasar. Es tu futuro el que pende de un hilo…

Doflamingo dispara y Law cae, de inmediato intenta ponerse de pie pero sus heridas comienzan a sangrar y su boca sabe a sangre. El capitán de los piratas Donquixote dispara otras tres veces y Law cambia su cuerpo con el de un soldado muerto que estaba dentro del rango de su 'Room', aprovecha el momento para operarse y quitar las balas que hay dentro de su cuerpo. Cuando escucha a Luffy atacar a Doflamingo vuelve a cambiar de lugar, y mientras el joven de goma evita los ataques de Doflamingo llega junto a Law, remeciéndolo con desesperación cuando ve la sangre que rodea su cuerpo.

– Está muerto, es obvio – dice Doflamingo caminando de manera despreocupado en su dirección –

– ¡Mientes! – grita Luffy –

– No miento. Es una lástima, con lo mucho que confiaba en ti – dice Doflamingo. Law siente las manos de Luffy, que descansan sobre su estómago, temblar pero no de terror sino de odio. Luffy cree que Law está muerto y ahora algo impulsivo, cegado por su enojo. – Dijo que podías hacer milagros, sombrero de paja, pero no me pareció que fueras tan fuerte cuando peleamos, vamos ataca.

– ¿Cómo se atreven, malditos desgraciados? – grita Luffy, atacando de frente a Doflamingo –

– Terminemos con el juego, sombrero de paja – dice Doflamingo, lo que solo parece hacer enfurecer aún más a Luffy y Law decide que es tiempo de intervenir antes de que haga algo estúpido –

– Escucha con atención, sombrero de paja-ya. Tengo un plan – dice Law, para en palabras sencillas explicar que es lo que quiere hacer y Luffy ejecuta a la perfección su papel como distracción y logrando el momento preciso para que el cirujano de la muerte los cambie de lugar e impactar a Doflamingo con su ataque más letal "Radio knife", que debería destrozar los órganos internos de Doflamingo.

 **…**

Demasiado débil, se repite Trafalgar, 13 años han pasado solo para que Law se encuentre en la misma posición que Cora-san estuvo. Su muerte es un hecho, esta vez no hay un atolondrado hombre rubio que le dedique una última aterradora sonrisa y que arriesgue su vida por él. Law cierra sus ojos y aprieta sus dientes, mientras el pie de Doflamingo se alza sobre él con la intención de romperle la cabeza, Law no siente miedo solo impotencia de que todos sus planes hayan fallado y que su fuerza no haya sido lo suficiente como para vengar la muerte del amable Cora-san.

– ¡Maldita sea! – grita Law, poniendo su única mano sobre sus ojos y esperando el dolor que nunca llega.

– ¿Por qué me detienes? – Cuestiona Doflamingo con molestia a Luffy quien ha detenido su pie– ¡Estaba por aplastar la cabeza de Law!

Un choque entre dos reyes, dos personas que nacieron con una habilidad que solo uno entre un millón posee, se suscita. Uno es el rey de las marionetas y apariencias, quien se llama a sí mismo "elegido por los cielos" y que esta retorcido en más de una manera, el hombre que cree llevar las riendas del bajo mundo del nuevo mundo y que conquista a través del terror. Y por el otro lado está el Rey de la libertad, de la sonrisa bondadosa y la voluntad inquebrantable. El rey que no necesita autorización divina porque forja su propio camino, que pone su vida en la línea por lo que cree correcto sin pensarlo dos veces y que no tiene anhelo de conquistar nada, porque el hombre más libre del mar es el Rey de los piratas (y a estas alturas, Law lo cree fervientemente, la contagiosa convicción del joven de goma lo ha hecho pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez, si consigue salir vivo de esta pelea desear convertir a Luffy en el rey de esta era)

 **…**

Es el peor de los escenarios, el que temió desde que su plan principal fracaso y el que más deseaba evitar. Law no fue capaz de derrotar a Doflamingo y sabe que ahora Luffy tomara todo ese peso sobre sus hombros. El palacio es envuelto en llamas provocadas por Trébol y Law es cargado entre los brazos de Luffy mientras huyen, y es en un impulso imbécil que más tarde el cirujano de la muerte culpara a la pérdida de sangre y al estrés, que toma el rostro de Luffy con su única mano y une sus labios en un beso.

El beso no es mágico como en las películas que Lami solía ver, porque sombrero de paja es demasiado bajito como para ser su caballero de armadura plateada y ciertamente Law no es una princesa en apuros; al menos Law no conoce a ninguna que le hayan disparado más de tres veces en un día y que haya perdido un brazo en medio de un caótico plan de venganza. El beso de seguro está escrito como uno de los peores en la historia de la humanidad, pero sabe que será tan memorable para Luffy como este momento lo es para él; un beso impregnado con el sabor de la sangre, de adrenalina y con la ferocidad de la ira de toda una nación.

Law da una débil sonrisa por la sorpresa que hay en el rostro de Luffy antes de perder el conocimiento.

 **11\. Dos corazones que laten como uno.**

– ¡Espera! – pide Law, sujetando el hombro de Cavendish para llamar su atención. Se alejan cada vez más del palacio y puede ver la pequeña figura de Luffy enfrentarse contra Doflamingo –

– Despertaste, Trafalgar –

– Déjame aquí – pide Law con desesperación – Por 13 años solo viví para matar a Doflamingo. Hice todo lo que pude, debo dejarle el resto a sombrero de paja-ya. Si va a ganar, tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos. Y si pierde, debo quedarme aquí y morir con él. Yo lo metí en esta pelea, debo verlo por mí mismo. Déjame aquí.

– Los capitanes de grupos aliados están al mismo nivel – dice Robin, detrás de Cavendish con preocupación – Luffy está aquí por voluntad propia. No pelea sino quiere.

– Déjame aquí – pide Law nuevamente y Cavendish parece entender su desesperación porque lo deja en el piso y se sienta junto a él, diciéndole a Robin que puede dejar a Law bajo su cuidado. Es sorprendente como toda esta gente que Luffy conoció por casualidad en el coliseo resultaron ser personas honorables dispuestas a arriesgar su vida por lo que creen justo u honorable.

Law solo capta pequeñas partes de la pelea entre Doflamingo y Luffy con su Haki pero está a otro nivel comparado a su propia pelea. Luffy puede hacerle frente a Doflamingo sin tanta dificultad y el cirujano está seguro que el pirata de goma no está ocupando al máximo sus habilidades.

– Que sorpresa. No creí que hubiera gente pequeña en Dressrosa – Dice Cavendish, pensando en las pequeñas personas que hace poco ayudaron al cirujano– Además, la princesa tiene el poder de sanar. Espero que tu brazo se conecte bien. Dijeron que sanaría cuando la sangre comience a circular.

– Lo sé, soy médico – responde Law, sabe que suena como un malagradecido pero solo puede pensar en la pelea de Doflamingo y Luffy que se ha trasladado al medio de la ciudad –

– He estado pensado y aunque venzan a Doflamingo esta batalla no terminara – comenta Cavendish, luego de algunos minutos de silencio – Causara muchas olas por todo el mundo. Y ustedes serán el centro de atención.

– Soy consciente de eso – responde Law, en el momento que el plan de eliminar a Doflamingo a través de Kaido fallo, supo las consecuencias que les esperaban. Ya nada de eso importa, hay demasiadas cosas en juego y una sola persona es quien carga con el peso de todo sobre sus hombros. La técnica de Luffy es impresionante y lo suficientemente fuerte como para tener a Doflamingo contra las cuerdas, pero utiliza demasiado Haki y es cosa de tiempo antes de que Luffy deba descansar por un periodo de tiempo antes de volver a ocuparlo, así que él se prepara para cuando deba intervenir y salvar a Luffy.

 **…**

La jaula de pájaros comienza a encogerse más rápido y Law sabe que Luffy está siendo ayudado por el presentador del coliseo, pero eso no será suficiente para detener a Doflamingo. Solo restan cuatro minutos y trafalgar se sabe capaz de mantener a Luffy a salvo durante ese periodo de tiempo.

– ¡Tra-Tra-Trafalgar Law! – Tartamudea Gatz de sorpresa, al ver a Law aparecer de la nada – El shichibukai.

– Se fueron muy lejos… – se queja el cirujano, quien ha tenido que gastar bastante de su poca energía para alcanzarlos – ¿Recuperara su haki?

– Dijo que necesitaba diez minutos y ahora faltan tres minutos y veinte segundos – dice Gatz, reacomodando a Luffy en su espalda –

– No hay tiempo que perder – Dice Law, sosteniéndose de su nodachi con su brazo que aún no siente del todo – Yo lo cuidare desde ahora

– ¡Sí! – responden, y con poca delicadeza lo dejan junto a él, Law lo sujeta y los transporta hasta el tejado de uno de los pocos edificios que queda en pie. La jaula de pájaros ha dejado de encogerse y solo falta un minuto para que el más joven de los supernovas recupere su haki. Law descansa contra la pared cuando un coro de voces comienza a llamar al luchador del coliseo que conquisto a todos peleando tan libremente… "Lucy" y el minuto que faltaba que para que Luffy recuperara su haki llega a su fin.

– Torao – dice Luffy y Law no necesita que le diga que necesita de él, moviendo su dedo medio e índice lo cambia de lugar con Viola quien estaba a punto de ser asesinada por su sobrina gracias a los hilos parásitos de Doflamingo.

– ¡Vamos! – dice Law, mirando en la dirección que Luffy se encuentra. Este es el final de la pelea y no quiere perderse ningún detalle, quiere ver como Luffy resulta el ganador y Doflamingo paga por todo el mal que ha hecho.

 **…**

El pecho de Law se contrae cuando se da cuenta que Doflamingo está manejando el cuerpo de Luffy a través de hilos y que lo hace caminar en su dirección.

– Todos estos idiotas – dice Doflamingo, moviendo su mano derecha y como efecto causando que Luffy se acerque despacio, Doflamingo no tiene apuro en terminar una pelea que él va ganando– debieron quedarse en la jaula, sometidos a mi manipulación.

– ¿Jaula? – Cuestiona Luffy entre dientes y ceño fruncido – ¿manipulación?

– Los humanos son solo basura. Solo merecen vivir cuando alguien con poder divino, como yo, los manipula – dice Doflamingo – Merecen vivir como basura, pero ustedes cortaron los hilos de los títeres. Y este es el resultado. Si no hubieran hecho algo tan innecesario, no habría tenido que causar una masacre.

– ¡Ya fue suficiente! – grita Luffy mientras intenta zafarse de los hilos. El joven capitán del sombrero de paja vuelve a tomar esa forma enorme que llama "Gear Fourth" y se alza en el aire con el impulso que le dan sus pies, Doflamingo hace lo mismo con la ayuda de sus hilos.

– Detesto tener que alzar la cabeza – dice Doflamingo – ¡Te arrastraré al suelo y te convertiré en mi marioneta de nuevo!

– ¡Siempre quieres someter todo! – grita Luffy, su actual amplio ceño fruncido – ¡Y manipularlos a todos! ¡Siento que sofoco! –

– ¡ustedes nacieron como basura que solo sirve para ser manipulada! – responde Doflamingo, quien nunca se ha visto a sí mismo como un humano sino como alguien divino que descendió de los dioses –

– ¡Te pateare el trasero y saldré de aquí! – concluye Luffy, apuntando su brazo de gran tamaño a Doflamingo, pero sorprende a Law que el joven capitán ha vuelto a soplar su brazo y hacer que crezca aún más.

Una gran onda de poder arrasa con el lugar cuando los dos ataques chocan, el cielo se ha oscurecido y el sonido que genera el poder de dos reyes colisionando junto con los gritos de la gente deseando la victoria de Luffy es ensordecedor. Al final la convicción de Luffy por proteger es más grande que la de Doflamingo por destruir, su enorme puño rompe la telaraña de hilos que el demonio celestial había creado para protegerse y contratacar. Mientras Doflamingo cae Law puede escuchar la voz de Cora-san pronunciando aquellas palabras a las que el cirujano siempre busco significado y que pudo encontrar su respuesta en la forma de Luffy.

 _"Y en ciertos lugares, la familia **D** es conocida como el enemigo natural de los dioses"_

 **12\. Nunca estoy solo cuando persigo los girasoles en tus ojos.**

Law solo necesito un día de descanso para recuperarse del cansancio por haber utilizado tanto de su haki con sus técnicas, por supuesto que su brazo aun no sana y puede que nunca lo haga del todo, pero sigue con vida y eso en si ya es un triunfo si pensamos que llego a Dressrosa aceptando su muerte a manos de Doflamingo. Es dos días después del final de la pelea que Luffy despierta, lo primero que hizo apenas abrió los ojos fue comer y luego escuchar las historias de sus nakamas que estaban en distintas partes de Dressrosa mientras él peleaba contra Doflamingo.

Luffy muerde su labio inferior cada vez que sus ojos se encuentran, como si estuviera debatiéndose internamente en hacer algo o no. Law en cambio se concentra en el corazón de Luffy que ha sufrido algunos cambios desde que el cirujano lo vio por última vez, antes de que las cadenas de roca del mar fueran puestas alrededor de sus muñecas y que se olvidara de todo en favor de concentrarse en pelear con Doflamingo, pero ahora puede ver el corazón dorado y como aquella fisura con el nombre de Sabo se ha hecho más pequeña al saber que su hermano está vivo. La herida ha sanado pero la cicatriz quedara para siempre ya que el dolor que sufrió durante años al creer que su hermano estaba muerto no desaparecerá nunca, y eso es algo respecto a los corazones que Law nunca se había percatado.

Luffy toma su mano izquierda, entrelazando sus dedos y lo mira directamente a los ojos, parece haber podido poner sus pensamientos en orden y tomar aquella decisión que lo tenía inquieto. Law deja que el joven del sombrero de paja lo guie hasta donde desee ir y ahora es él quien muerde su labio inferior mientras el pulgar de Luffy acaricia con delicadeza el dorso de su mano. El lugar que Luffy deseaba visitar es el campo de flores, el único lugar que quedo intacto de la devastación causada por la jaula de pájaros de Doflamingo.

– Sabes, Torao, cuando estuve en el coliseo me di cuenta que Dressrosa se parece al país donde crecí– dice Luffy de manera conversacional, extendiendo sus brazos a la fresca brisa que trae consigo el olor del mar y la tierra mojada de sus costas – La gente que se rebela contra lo que está mal es tratada como basura y desechada como tal. Y cuando escondes la basura en un lugar oscuro, el país parece estar bien en la superficie. La gente parecía feliz, pero realmente solo estaban siendo engañadas por mingo.

– ¿Tú creciste en un lugar así? – Pregunta Law, sosteniendo la nodachi contra su hombro – ¿Un lugar como tan corrompido como era Dressrosa con Doflamingo como rey?

– Los nobles estaban sobre todo y las reglas del mundo no eran aplicadas a ellos porque tenían poder – dice Luffy, con el ceño fruncido – La gente que no servía al reino era desechada a las afueras, donde no estorbara y se pudiera fingir que no existía.

– un mal lugar para vivir – murmura Law – ¿supongo que eso influyo a que te convirtieras en un pirata?

– Siempre había querido ser un pirata – dice Luffy, esta vez con una sonrisa en sus labios y las llamas que envuelven su corazón dorado parecen arder con determinación – y seré el pirata más libre del mundo.

– ¿Eso es para ti ser el Rey pirata? – Pregunta Law con curiosidad mientras que Luffy ha vuelto a tomarlo de la mano y camina en dirección de algo que ha llamado su atención – ¿Libertad?

– ¿Qué otra cosa podría querer tener el rey pirata que no sea ser libre? – pregunta Luffy, como si nunca hubiera pensado en eso y Law puede hacer una lista de las cosas que la mayoría de las personas piensa cuando proclama que quieren ser el Rey – mira estas flores, Torao, ¿no son increíbles?

– ¿Girasoles? – murmura Law, mirando las flores que Luffy señala y que ha soltando la mano de Law para tocar los pétalos de la flor –

– ¿Sabes por qué el girasol sigue fielmente al sol, Torao? – Pregunta Luffy, volteándose mientras une sus manos detrás de su espalda e inclinándose hacia Law de manera inquisidora–

– Está en su composición interna, es su reloj circadiano lo que obliga al girasol a seguir al sol hasta que… – las explicaciones de botánica brotan de la boca de Law sin problema pero se ve interrumpido por el sonido de abucheos por parte de Luffy, quien ha cruzado sus dedos índices en forma de cruz –

– ¡Error! – canturrea Luffy – una vez el girasol fue una mujer que estuvo enamorada del dios del sol pero él no le correspondió porque estaba en una aventura surcando los mares de fuego en el sol y ella murió de tristeza porque no había comido carne mientras esperaba por él en el mismo lugar, así que sus piernas se convirtieron en raíces y su amor era tan grande que incluso en la muerte quería seguir observándolo así que se transformó en una flor que sigue al sol.

Law puede escuchar su propio corazón tararear de felicidad y la calidez que se extiende por su pecho mientras Luffy se abalanza sobre él, haciendo que pierda brevemente el equilibrio y sisee de dolor ya que el joven capitán ni siquiera tuvo consideración con el brazo dañado del cirujano, Luffy ríe y envuelve sus brazos de goma alrededor de la cintura de Law.

– ¿Por eso me besaste, verdad? – Pregunta Luffy, alzando su cabeza para poder mirar al cirujano y Law se sonroja porque no creyó que Luffy fuera a tocar el tema – ¿Le gusto a Torao?

– Eso no fue nada – responde Law rápidamente – perdí mucha sangre y estaba en medio de una situación estresante, creí que iba a morir y pensé que daría mi último beso a quien me ayudo a conseguir algo parecido a una venganza en contra de Doflamingo.

– Torao no tiene que mentir – canturrea Luffy, para estirar su cuello los centímetros que le faltaban para unir sus labios con los de Law. Es un beso inocente, pero eso no evita que el cirujano sienta su cara arder – ¿Le gusto a Torao aunque sea un poquito?

Law gruñe en molestia pero es él quien besa a Luffy esta vez. Él y Luffy no son piezas de puzles que calzan a la perfección, la actitud despreocupada de Luffy la mayoría de las veces lo saca de quicio y aún no sabe exactamente que estaba pensando cuando propuso la alianza. Aunque sabe que eso no es del todo cierto, Luffy le ha dado una visión cálida a su mundo lógico, justo como su padre dijo que pasaría cuando encontrara a la persona adecuada. Luffy también es quien lo hace desear ser una mejor persona, es a quien desea poner en la cima de esta era y que el mundo entero este a sus pies cuando se convierta en el rey, justo como su madre dijo que se sentía encontrar el amor.

Y no se necesitan más palabras porque su corazón y el de Luffy parecen ya haber encontrado la respuesta porque entonan la misma melodía.

 _"Tú nunca ves el mundo como se supone que es,_

 _Cuando juntas todas mis piezas rotas que nadie quiere y las conviertes en algo hermoso._

 _Brillas más que el sol cuando sonríes para todos._

 _(…)_

 _Me mostraste el camino y nunca estoy solo cuando persigo los girasoles en tus ojos."_

 **FIN.**

* * *

Hola, muchas gracias por haber leído esta historia hasta aquí. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como yo disfrute al escribirla.

Gracias por sus reviews en la primera parte.

10\. intentando recordar que se siente tener un corazon latiendo (two ghost - harry styles)

12\. Nunca estoy solo cuando persigo los girasoles en tus ojos (sunflowers in your eyes)


End file.
